Séduis-moi si tu le peux
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Naruto est la personne la plus convoitée du lycée de Konoha avec Sasuke Uchiha. Ce dernier intrigué par son opposant en matière de popularité décide de séduire la deuxième star du lycée. Parviendra-t-il à ses fins? SasuNaru monde UA, school-fic. OS yaoi


**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Titre français: Séduis-moi si tu le peux**

**Titre anglais: Seduce me if you can.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Couple: SasuNaru et autres couples tel que du ItaYahi. Attention couple Yaoi!**

**Rating: M présence d'un lemon.**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/School-fic/ Une chanson et un peu de drame.**

**Résumé: Naruto est la personne la plus convoitée du lycée de Konoha avec Sasuke Uchiha. Ce dernier intrigué par son opposant en matière de popularité décide de séduire la deuxième star du lycée. Parviendra-t-il à ses fins?**

**Note de l'auteur: **

Je suis contente de l'avoir fini, cela m'a pris du temps mais j'ai réussi. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir continué les autres pour écrire celle-ci mais je peux dire que le travail fournit en amont était énorme (c'est la première fois que j'ai autant écrit: 106 pages...). Le travail en valait la chandelle. Normalement, je voulais la poster pour le SasuNaru days 2014 mais mes amis m'ont "obligé" en me volant mes armes favorites à poster l'OS rapidement (j'ai pas pu avoir de taille-crayon avant un moment). Enfin bref, je ne vais rien dire de particulier sur cette fic pour éviter de trop spoiler l'histoire ainsi vous faire une surprise de taille et vous laisser découvrir.

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Séduis-moi si tu le peux**_

**.**

**.**

La ville de Konoha, une cité paisible où la vie était un long fleuve tranquille. Les citoyens vivaient au rythme des saisons, du soleil et du temps. Certains partaient se cloîtrer dans des bureaux, d'autres derrière des caisses enregistreuses et pour les plus jeunes, derrière un pupitre prenant des notes. L'année scolaire était bien entamée, les examens trimestriels allaient bientôt tomber et beaucoup d'étudiant commencer déjà leur révision.

Dans une bibliothèque, Sasuke Uchiha, le garçon le plus convoité du lycée, étudiait dans le plus grand calme. L'endroit était parfait pour lui, aucunes filles membres de son fan-club ne pouvaient venir dans ce lieu où le silence était une règle intransigeante. Le jeune adolescent aux cheveux aussi sombre que des plumes de corbeau relevant derrière sa tête de manière élégante. Ses yeux aussi ténébreux que ses mèches scrutaient le livre devant lui. Sa main pâle soutenait son visage fermé, n'exprimant rien de bien visible.

Sasuke était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un solitaire, détestant par dessus tout être dérangé. Seul ses trois amis avaient "l'immense" privilège de l'entourer. Tout réussissait au jeune homme, il possédait l'intelligence, la beauté et de l'argent. Toutes les filles tombaient comme des mouches en le voyant, il n'avait qu'à en regarder une et elle tombait amoureuse de lui sans même le connaître. Au fil des années, Sasuke était devenu orgueilleux et quelqu'un de très fier mais une seule personne arrivait à détruire cet aspect de fierté. Une fille résistait à son charme "démoniaque", son nom Naruto Uzumaki.

Elle venait souvent à la bibliothèque pour étudier. Sasuke ne tenterait jamais de l'aborder mais il avait tenté tout de même son regard de braise envers la jeune demoiselle mais cette dernière était insensible à son regard.

Soudain, Sasuke la vit comme à son habitude dans les rayons de la bibliothèque, cherchant sans doute de quoi étudier. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en deux couettes par des rubans rouges se mariant à ravir avec ses yeux couleurs saphir. Sa peau avait une légère teinte caramel où trois traits fins ornaient ses pommettes légèrement roses. L'Uchiha avait entendu plusieurs rumeurs sur cette adolescente. Elle était _la_ fille la plus convoitée du lycée. Beaucoup de garçon avait tenté de sortir avec elle mais les réponses revenaient négatives.

Naruto était jalousée de toutes les filles grâce à sa beauté naturelle. Sasuke ne pouvait pas le nier, elle était jolie et simple ne rembourrant pas sa poitrine plate comme une de ses fan du nom de Sakura Haruno.

La jeune fille s'installa sur une table et commença à étudier prenant des notes sur les différents ouvrages disposés devant elle. Sasuke sourit intérieurement, il était plutôt heureux de voir une fille plus préoccupée par ses études que lui. Surtout que lorsque ses sourcils froncèrent donnant une bouille plutôt adorable à Naruto.

Sasuke se replongea dans sa lecture mais laissant quelques regards se posaient sur la jeune fille studieuse. Cette dernière s'étira avant de commencer à ranger ses affaires, regardant sa montre. Elle sourit et prit les livres prenant soin de les ranger à leur place respective avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

Naruto soupira en quittant la salle de travail et rentra chez lui ayant assez des regards sur sa personne. En rentrant dans sa demeure, la blonde retira sa perruque dévoilant des cheveux courts et entremêlés.

- Maman, je suis rentré, déclara Naruto

- Coucou poussin, sourit une jeune femme dépassant sa tête d'une pièce voisine. Ses longs cheveux roux arrivaient vers la hauteur de ses reins. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu foncés et sa peau légèrement pâle.

- Quand est-ce que je vais arrêter de me faire passer pour une fille? demanda LE blond.

La mère baissa la tête regardant le sol d'un air triste et désolée.

- Désolé mon coeur, tu as eu des soucis? demanda Kushina.

- Deux demandes aujourd'hui et huit regards pervers sur moi, soupira Naruto.

- Sa s'améliore, sourit la rousse. Je me souviens qu'en début d'année c'était huit demandes et trente-trois regards.

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils avant de partir dans sa chambre pour troquer son uniforme féminin contre un pantalon et un tee-shirt ample. Naruto s'allongea sur son lit, soupirant de la situation. Il avait assez de la tradition des Uzumaki, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il naisse en tant que garçon? Les filles avaient plus de chance. Pour assurer, un sublime avenir à l'enfant à partir des douze ans de l'enfant né du clan Uzumaki, il devait se déguiser en le sexe opposé. Etre une fille s'était à peu près simple de se déguiser en garçon, il fallait juste cacher la poitrine. Alors que quand on était un garçon, il devait subir beaucoup plus. Les poils devaient être régulièrement épilé, porter des culottes et des jupes assez courtes.

Naruto s'était même demandé comment c'était possible que les lycéens n'avaient pas encore remarqué qu'il était un garçon. Il était constamment entrain de repousser des garçons et le pire était surement les filles. Le blond ne s'était jamais entendu avec aucune d'entre elles. Une fois qu'il avait tenté de faire confiance à des filles, elles s'étaient acharnées sur lui, mettant trois tonnes de maquillage. Elles avaient fait ça par vengeance disant que c'était de sa faute si leurs _ex_ petits-amis les avaient quittées.

Maintenant, il n'osait s'approcher des filles surtout que leur haine semblait avoir doublé de volume. Naruto n'avait envie que d'une chose, arrêter cette mascarade et hurler à tout le monde qu'il était un garçon. Surtout qu'il n'avait rien de typiquement féminin, il n'avait pas de poitrine et il se refusait de porter des soutiens gorges surtout pour les rembourrer. Pour les cours de sport, grâce à l'aide de la directrice de l'établissement qui était une amie de la famille. Il avait le droit de porter ce qu'il voulait et d'avoir son propre vestiaire.

Personne n'avait le droit de connaître son terrible secret et c'était une chose rassurante pour Naruto. Au moins personne ne sera pour lui et son côté fille disparaîtra aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Sa mère l'appela pour qu'il vienne manger et le blond quitta le confort de son lit pour manger le délicieux repas de Kushina. Le repas se fit comme tous les soirs dans le silence seul la télévision fonctionnée donnant un fond sonore pour le moins agréable.

- Comment s'est passé tes cours? demanda la mère détachant le regard de Naruto de la télévision.

- Nous avons reçu nos contrôles de mathématiques, j'ai eu 97/100, répondit le blond. Je révise pour les prochains examens. Surtout en mathématique car j'ai encore quelques difficultés.

Kushina soupira se disant que la vie de son enfant était dure. Elle également était passée par cette phase de changement de sexe. La rousse devait avouer que ceci ne l'avait pas trop dérangé ayant déjà un caractère de garçon-manqué donc se faire passer pour un garçon c'était facile. Tout le monde l'avait cru sauf le père de Naruto, Minato Namikaze. Ce dernier travaillait très tard étant le maire de la ville. Il partait régulièrement pour la capitale associant deux métiers celui de maire et de détective auprès de la ville de Tokyo. Au début, les habitants étaient sceptiques de Minato Namikaze, le nouveau maire de Konoha mais aujourd'hui ils ne s'en formalisaient pas car l'homme était très compétent reliant vie familiale et vie professionnelle.

Seulement du à cela, il était rare que Naruto le voit. C'était grâce à son père qu'il n'était pas obligé de se laisser pousser les cheveux pour la tradition familiale. La perruque était faite sur mesure pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe pendant le sport ou une brise plutôt violente.

A la fin du repas, Naruto se laissa aller dans son canapé en cuir noir tandis que sa mère feuilletait les courriers. Une acclamation survint soudainement.

- Nous sommes invités aux mariages de Yahiko, dit Kushina.

- Super, je pourrais enfin me vêtir comme un garçon, souffla Naruto. Je me demande tout de même comment mon cousin a réussi à survivre habiller en fille.

- N'oublie pas qu'à ce mariage...

- Je m'appellerai Menma pour éviter d'avoir des problèmes si jamais il y avait des personnes de mon lycée. Seul la personne qui m'est destinée découvrira que je suis un garçon et non une fille comme Itachi à découvert pour Yahiko et papa pour toi, énonça le blond. Je n'ai vu Itachi qu'une seule fois, il a clarifié ne raconter à personne la tradition familiale de la famille Uzumaki donc il ne divulguera rien de douteux.

- Et toi quand est-ce que tu me présenteras quelqu'un? demanda la jeune maman.

- Jamais si ça continue, répliqua Naruto. Pour les garçons, je suis juste un trophée difficile et pour les filles une énorme peste noire qu'il faut se débarrasser. Ils ne voient que l'extérieur, l'apparence sans me connaître.

Kushina baissa la tête comprenant ce que voulait dire son fils. Yahiko avait eu à peu près les mêmes problèmes que son enfant. Mais il avait trouvé une personne qui avait trouvé la vérité sur son neveu et qui pouvait au charme irrésistible des Uzumaki?

- Je vais me coucher, annonça Naruto en allant dans sa chambre.

XXX

Les examens étaient passés comme une lettre à la poste surtout pour Sasuke Uchiha. Tous les étudiants avaient paniqués en voyant les épreuves défilaient. Le brun pouvait entendre des élèves râler disant qu'ils avaient tel ou tel épreuve. Sasuke avait en ce moment autre chose à penser comme au mariage de son frère avec Yahiko Uzumaki, le cousin de Naruto. L'adolescent se demandait s'il allait la voir durant la cérémonie, si oui, il tenterait de la séduire en bonne et du forme.

Sasuke voulait prouver qu'elle n'était pas si inaccessible que tous les garçons pensent. C'était un défi qu'il s'était donné après tout qui pouvait résister aux charmes de Sasuke Uchiha. C'était pour cela qu'il était de nouveau dans la bibliothèque et attendait la jeune femme. Cette dernière arriva et le brun alla l'accoster.

Naruto était retourné dans la bibliothèque, son endroit de tranquillité pour éviter les garçons musclés et recouvert de sueur. Alors qu'il allait chercher un livre pour se détendre, il tomba sur son stalker de la bibliothèque, Sasuke. Il avait remarqué que le brun l'admirait de loin. Le voilà devant lui le surplombant d'une bonne tête.

- Salut Naruto, dit Sasuke.

- J'arrête ton jeu de drague tout de suite, je ne suis pas intéressé, répliqua Naruto prenant son livre avant de lancer un vent au mec le plus convoité du lycée.

Le blond s'assit à une table en solitaire mais il remarqua que Sasuke était tenace car il venait de s'assoir juste en face de lui. Malheureusement pour le brun, Naruto ne lui lança aucun regard, l'ignorant royalement. Certaines filles regardèrent le blond d'un air outré alors que des chuchotements tel que "comment cette garce peut-elle ignorer ainsi Sasuke?".

- Que veux-tu? demanda finalement Naruto ayant assez des regards de son homologue.

- Je voulais t'inviter un week-end, répondit Sasuke lançant un regard envoutant.

- Je suis déjà prise ce week-end, rétorqua le blond fermant son livre pour aller vers la gérante de la bibliothèque. J'emprunte ce livre.

La personne sourit en voyant sa "cliente" favorite. Elle valida la demande prenant la fiche de suivie des livres pris par des élèves et elle nota le nom de Naruto. Ce dernier partit suivit de Sasuke qui commençait à comprendre de quoi parler les garçons du lycée et ça l'amuser. La personne devant lui était un choix judicieux.

- Lâche-moi les baskets, je ne suis pas intéressé! s'exclama Naruto énervé.

- Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu es en colère, sourit Sasuke.

- Va te faire voir, cracha le blond irrité avant de tourner les talons avant de courir pour rejoindre sa maison.

XXX

Sasuke sourit voyant une sorte de petite chatte farouche qui n'attendait qu'on s'occupe d'elle.

- Sasuke, dit une voix dans son dos et il vit Sakura Haruno. Cette dernière avait des cheveux étonnamment roses à cause d'une teinture qui avait échoué. Ses yeux couleur émeraude qui brillaient de plusieurs éclats alors que des petites rougeurs étaient présentes sur ses pommettes couleur pêches.

Le brun la vit se triturer les doigts avant de se lancer.

- Si tu veux vu que Naruto a refusé ta proposition, sache que je suis libre ce week-end, dit-elle confiante.

- J'ai un mariage de prévu, répliqua Sasuke avant de tourner les talons laissant Sakura abasourdi dans le couloir.

Elle voyait le brun partir avant de jurer.

- Qu'est-ce que Naruto a de plus que moi? Elle est plate comme une planche cette pauvre fille, cracha Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sakura? demanda sa meilleure amie, Ino. C'est encore Sasuke?

- Il a demandé à Naruto de sortir avec lui et encore une fois elle a rejeté un garçon. Attends! Elle a refusé Sasuke Uchiha, le garçon le plus beau du lycée. Pour qui elle se prend, s'énerva la rose. J'ai tenté de prendre les devant mais il m'a sorti comme excuse qu'il allait à un mariage.

Ino soupira se disant que Sasuke lui avait menti à moitié. Elle était au courant de ce fameux mariage. Il s'agissait de celui de son frère, cet événement était dans beaucoup de tête dans la ville de Konoha après tout, il s'agissait du neveu par alliance du maire, Minato Namikaze. La jeune femme était surprise que sa meilleure amie n'était pas au courant et prenait ceci comme un mensonge éhonté.

XXX

Sasuke avait reçu un magnifique coup de poing dans sa fierté. Il se demandait comment son charme irrésistible n'avait pu toucher cette fille. Le brun était sur de l'avoir car il avait regardé de nombreuses jeunes femmes avec son regard et elles avaient rougi comme des adolescentes devant leur premier amour. Sasuke rentra chez lui et il ne fut pas surpris en voyant son grand-frère en compagnie de son fiancé, Yahiko Uzumaki, sur le canapé. Itachi Uchiha ressemblait beaucoup à Sasuke à part que ses cheveux étaient plus longs et que deux petites cernes surlignées les traits de son visage pâle.

Les yeux sombres de l'aîné se posèrent sur son petit-frère qui soupira.

- Dure journée, petit frère? demanda Itachi d'une voix moqueuse.

Sasuke s'allongea sur un autre canapé de la pièce sous le regard du couple.

- Comment as-tu fais pour séduire Yahiko? Souffla le cadet.

- Yahi, je crois que je dois avoir une discussion avec mon frère, sourit Itachi et Yahiko se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine. Que t'arrive-t-il Sasuke?

- J'ai tenté de séduire Naruto, la cousine de Yahiko, mais je n'ai reçu qu'un simple vent. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive! s'exclama le plus jeune.

- Commence déjà par te calmer. Après, il y a des raisons logiques à ce phénomène, répondit calmement l'aîné. Déjà lui as-tu parlé auparavant?

- Non.

- Es-tu allé de manière bourrine?

- Itachi!

- Pardon, es-tu allé la voir de manière "je sais, je suis le plus beau"?

- Encore un mot et je te promets que tu trouveras ton témoin ailleurs, s'offusqua Sasuke.

Yahiko revint avec des boissons en soupirant. Ses cheveux roux voilaient de temps en temps son regard chocolat tirant vers le bleu. Il avait une boucle d'oreille à son auriculaire droit.

- On parle de ma cousine? demanda le petit-ami d'Itachi.

- Désolé, Yahi, souffla le plus vieux.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Sasuke si je peux te donner un conseil, abandonne, dit le roux.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux mais en voyant le regard de Yahiko, il comprit où il voulait en venir.

- Quoi? hurla Sasuke.

- Je t'ai dit d'abandonner. Naruto est du genre à être aussi têtu qu'une mule, tu n'as aucune chance de la séduire. Tu as eu la preuve tout à l'heure et sache que tu n'es pas le premier à t'être pris un râteau par ma cousine et surement pas le dernier, continua Yahiko.

- Je m'en fiche de ce que tu dis! S'énerva le brun avant de quitter la pièce sous les soupires des deux plus vieux.

- C'est moi ou vous avez la fâcheuse tendance à être aussi têtu que nous? dit le roux.

- Non ce n'est pas toi, mais je n'arrive pas à croire que Sasuke ait réagi de cette façon.

- Il ferait d'abandonner l'idée de séduire Naruto.

Yahiko prit la tasse fumante devant lui pour la porter à ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit à l'époque? demanda Itachi.

- C'est différent, j'étais plus ouvert que Naruto et j'étais la personne la moins convoitée du lycée, répondit Yahiko. J'arrivais très bien à gérer la fameuse tradition Uzumakienne alors que Naruto a plus de mal. Il doit faire attention à garder un minimum son secret tout en tentant vainement de trouver la personne qui lui ait destiné.

- Vraiment vos traditions, on s'en passerait bien, sourit le plus grand.

- Oui mais ce sont les nôtres, répliqua le roux en embrassant son fiancé. D'ailleurs, ce sera _mon_ cousin qui viendra. Tu connais la règle.

- Ne rien dire et appeler ton cousin, Menma, récita Itachi comme une leçon. Sa va professeur? Je connais ma leçon, peut-on profiter d'un bon moment de récréation?

Yahiko sourit avant de traîner Itachi jusque dans la chambre à coucher.

XXX

Naruto en avait assez, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était arrêté cette tradition grotesque. En passant les portes de sa maison, il enleva sa perruque et il alla voir sa mère affairer aux fourneaux.

- Je t'ai préparé des ramens, poussin, sourit la femme de maison mais en voyant le visage de son fils, elle comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Que t'arrive-t-il?

- J'en ai assez, s'il te plaît, juste une journée. Je veux être un vrai garçon à l'école pendant une journée, supplia Naruto.

- Naruto, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion et tu connais ma réponse.

- Mais tu te rends compte que plus sa va et plus ça empire. Je ne tiendrais pas mon secret longtemps, répliqua l'adolescent. Un jour, tout le lycée sera que je suis un garçon et comment voudras-tu que je découvre _mon âme-sœur_?

- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Kushina.

- Un garçon a tenté de soulever ma jupe ce matin devant le lycée. Un idiot a essayé de me séduire dans la bibliothèque et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à rentrer à la maison sans attirer les regards. Tu as des vieilles dames dans le bus qui ont chuchoté entre elles "tu as vu cette jeune fille, tu penses que c'est un mannequin?", "et dire que je ressemblais à ça quand j'étais jeune". Je reçois constamment des cartes dans mon casier, des roses et j'en passe.

- Mon pauvre chéri, dit la rousse prenant son fils dans ses bras. Mais tu n'as pas le droit d'être un garçon dans ton lycée.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux avant de partir dans sa chambre pour claquer la porte. Il alluma la radio pour écouter une chanson qui lui rappelait sa situation actuelle et il se mit à chanter au rythme de la contrebasse.

_I need an another story_

(J'ai besoin d'une autre histoire)  
_Something to get off my chest_

(Quelques choses pour soulager mon coeur)  
_My life gets kinda boring_

(Ma vie devient un peu ennuyeuse)  
_Need something that I can confess_

(Besoin de quelque chose que je puisse confesser)  
_Til' all my sleeves are stained red_

(Jusqu'à ce que mes mains deviennent rouges du sang)  
_From all the truth that I've said_

(De toutes les vérités que j'aurai dites)  
_Come by it honestly I swear_

(Je suis passé par là honnêtement, je jure)  
_Thought you saw me wink, no_

(Je pensais que tu avais vu mon clin d'œil, non)  
_I've been on the brink, so_

(Je n'en peux plus alors)

Le refrain commença et la voix de Naruto se fit avec plus d'assurance alors qu'il enleva le haut dévoilant un torse fin.

_Tell me what you want to hear_

(Dis-moi ce que tu as envie d'entendre)  
_Something that were like those years_

(Quelque chose qui ressemblait à ces années-là)  
_Sick of all the insincere_

(Malade de toutes ces hypocrisies)  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

(Alors je vais révéler tous mes secrets)  
_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

(Cette fois, pas besoin d'un autre mensonge parfait)  
_Don't care if critics never jump in line_

(Je m'en fiche si les critiques ne franchiront pas la ligne)  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

(Je vais révéler tous mes secrets)

Le couplet arriva et Naruto baissa légèrement d'un ton regardant son reflet dans la glace.

_My God, amazing how we got this far_

(Mon dieu, c'est fou comme nous avons pu aller si loin)  
_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

(C'est comme si nous poursuivons toutes ses étoiles)  
_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

(Qui se font conduire dans d'étincelante grosses voitures noires)  
_And everyday I see the news_

(Et chaque jour, je regard les nouvelles)  
_All the problems that we could solve_

(Tous les problèmes que nous pouvons résoudre)  
_And when a situation rises_

(Et quand un événement se détache de tout le reste)  
_Just write it into an album_

(Il suffit juste d'écrire un album)  
_Singing straight, too cold_

(En chantant sans âme, trop froidement)  
_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

(Je n'aime pas vraiment mon élocution, non alors)

Au retour du refrain, Naruto enleva sa jupe pour la balancer dans la pièce, dansant et chantant sous les paroles de la chanson.

_Tell me what you want to hear_

(Dis-moi ce que tu as envie d'entendre)  
_Something that were like those years_

(Quelque chose qui ressemblait à ces années-là)  
_Sick of all the insincere_

(Malade de toutes ces hypocrisies)  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

(Alors je vais révéler tous mes secrets)  
_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

(Cette fois, pas besoin d'un autre mensonge parfait)  
_Don't care if critics never jump in line_

(Je m'en fiche si les critiques ne franchiront pas la ligne)  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

(Je vais révéler tous mes secrets)

Naruto prit un peu plus d'assurance montant sur son lit deux places continuant la chanson. Il s'en fichait d'avoir l'impression de faire un strip-tease, surtout que personne ne peut le voir avec ses rideaux fermés.

_Ohhh_

_Got no reason, got no shame_

(Pas de raison, pas de honte)  
_Got no family I can blame_

(Pas de famille que je pourrai blamer)  
_Just don't let me disappear_

(Ne me laisse pas juste disparaître)  
_I'mma tell you everything_

(Je vais tout te raconter)

Le refrain revint et la voix de Naruto prit de l'ampleur en rythme avec le chanteur.

_Tell me what you want to hear_

(Dis-moi ce que tu as envie d'entendre)  
_Something that were like those years_

(Quelque chose qui ressemblait à ces années-là)  
_Sick of all the insincere_

(Malade de toutes ces hypocrisies)  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

(Alors je vais révéler tous mes secrets)  
_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

(Cette fois, pas besoin d'un autre mensonge parfait)  
_Don't care if critics never jump in line_

(Je m'en fiche si les critiques ne franchiront pas la ligne)  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

(Je vais révéler tous mes secrets)

_Tell me what you want to hear_

(Dis-moi ce que tu as envie d'entendre)  
_Something that were like those years_

(Quelque chose qui ressemblait à ces années-là)  
_Sick of all the insincere_

(Malade de toutes ces hypocrisies)  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

(Alors je vais révéler tous mes secrets)  
_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

(Cette fois, pas besoin d'un autre mensonge parfait)  
_Don't care if critics never jump in line_

(Je m'en fiche si les critiques ne franchiront pas la ligne)  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

(Je vais révéler tous mes secrets)

_All my secrets away_

(Révéler tous mes secrets)  
_All my secrets away_

(Révéler tous mes secrets)

La chanson se finit avec les paroles du présentateur qui annonça le titre et le nom du groupe. Naruto se laissa aller sur son lit n'ayant que pour seul vêtement la culotte qu'il avait porté la journée. Le blond se changea enlevant le dernier tissu qui recouvrait sa peau le remplaçant par un boxer. Il mit un short et un tee-shirt orange avec une spirale rouge.

Soudain, il entendit la sonnette et sa mère qui l'intima d'aller ouvrir. Naruto descendit les marches de l'escalier pour aller vers l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte et quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Sasuke. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en voyant un garçon lui ouvrir. L'adolescent était encore plus beau que Naruto malgré qu'ils se ressemblent.

- Oui que puis-je pour toi? demanda Naruto tentant de garder contenance.

- Bonjour, j'aimerai parler avec Naruto, dit Sasuke reprenant ses esprits.

- Elle n'est pas là pour l'instant, tu as quelque chose à lui demander. Je peux faire un bon interprète, sourit le blond.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je voulais seulement la voir, répondit le brun avant de partir.

- C'était qui poussin? demanda Kushina.

- Un camarade de classe, soupira Naruto. Il voulait voir ma version fille.

La mère sourit avant d'aller vers son fils.

- Enfin, je vais avoir une personne pour mon garçon, s'exclama Kushina serrant fortement Naruto dans ses bras.

- Ne t'emballe pas maman, c'est juste un idiot, répliqua le blond avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour fermer la porte.

Naruto s'allongea sur son lit soupirant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sasuke soit venu juste chez lui pour parler à une fille qui n'existe pas vraiment. Il fallait l'avouer qu'il avait du courage pour venir jusqu'ici. Seulement, le blond n'était lui pas dupe, il connaissait assez les réactions pour savoir comment réagirait Sasuke s'il apprenait que la fille si convoitée était en réalité un garçon quelconque. Naruto était sur que l'égo du brun en aurait pris un coup et qu'en plus le garçon était comme tout le monde.

Dans sa famille s'était un peu plus spéciale, le sexe importait peu, après tout, ils étaient trop romantiques pour se soucier des formes du jour. Même si le mariage entre deux personnes du même sexe était "toléré", les mentalités étaient les mêmes. Même son père était légèrement réticent à l'idée que potentiellement son fils finirait avec un garçon. Surtout que les filles semblaient plus le détester qu'autre chose. Enfin elle n'aimait pas son côté fille.

Ce week-end, il avait le fameux mariage de Yahiko et Itachi. Il n'avait pas menti à Sasuke en disant qu'il était occupé ce week-end. Après tout, son cousin allait enfin briser les chaînes de la tradition Uzumakienne avec ce mariage. Il n'allait plus faire semblant d'être une fille, il vivrait pleinement sa vie de garçon, voir maintenant d'homme. Naruto l'enviait de pouvoir enfin être libre même si pendant le mariage, le blond avait reçu la permission d'y aller en garçon.

Il avait hâte d'être le jour du mariage.

XXX

L'église était silencieuse enfin presque c'était coupé entre les paroles du prêtre et les chœurs qui chantaient des chansons religieuses. Naruto était assis en compagnie de sa famille et des amis de la famille. Il admirait les deux futurs mariés qui se regardaient amoureusement. Le blond se dit à ce moment que son cousin avait beaucoup de chance.

Yahiko envoyait quelque regard à son cousin, semblant lui dire qu'un jour ce sera à lui de se marier avec la personne qui lui était destinée. Les paroles du prêtre étaient douces ne semblant nullement se formaliser du couple qu'il avait devant lui. Le roux aurait préféré seulement faire leur vœu à la mairie mais Itachi avait insisté pour aller à l'église, au grand étonnement de Yahiko.

Sasuke, lui, assit près de sa famille, regardait les deux futurs mariés dérivant son regard vers sa future belle-famille. Le brun était plutôt surpris de ne pas voir la cousine de Yahiko, Naruto, mais le garçon qui l'avait ouvert la dernière fois. Ce dernier semblait plutôt ému de voir le roux. Il arrivait à voir les regards discrets de Yahiko envers le blond, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire.

La cérémonie était plutôt longue et ce fut enfin le moment tant attendu la sortie. Naruto se plaça vers l'entrée avec sa mère et son père qui était revenu de la capitale. Le paternel ressemblait beaucoup à son fils malgré les années supplémentaires et les marques sur les joues. Le plus jeune prit une poignée de riz avant de lancer sur les deux jeunes mariés. Yahiko riait alors qu'Itachi tentait vainement d'échapper à cette attaque de féculent.

L'aîné des Uchiha lança un regard de reproche à Naruto qui en réponse sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Alors Menma, dit Itachi. Il semblerait que tu veux mourir prématurément.

- Sa fait plaisir de te voir aussi Itachi, sourit Naruto ou le dit Menma prenant le petit copain de son cousin dans ses bras.

- Mais dis-moi, comment as-tu fait pour rester vierge tout ce temps? demanda le brun mais il reçut un coup sur le crâne de la part de son mari.

- A peine marié que tu fais du charme à mon cousin, dit Yahiko. Alors sa te fait quoi d'être de nouveau parmi nous?

- Du bien, pas de regard voyeurisme pour une fois, répondit le blond. Enfin plus, jusqu'à ce que ton mari vienne me faire une drôle de proposition.

- C'était juste une question, pleura Itachi incompris. D'ailleurs, tu dois connaître mon petit frère Sasuke.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux voyant vers un arbre son stalker de la bibliothèque.

- Attends! Sasuke, c'est ton frère? s'exclama le blond

- Tu ne le savais pas pourtant la ressemblance est frappante, dit Yahiko étonné. Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es quelqu'un de plutôt lent.

- Je ne te permets pas, s'offensa Naruto.

Soudain, la voix de Kushina coupa court à la discussion entre les trois garçons. C'était l'heure de la photo avec les mariés, Naruto était avec Yahiko, sa mère, son père, Nagato et Konan pour la photo de la partie Uzumaki. Ensuite, une photo seulement les Uchiha et la famille Hyuga, des cousins éloignés de la famille Uchiha. Naruto se dit qu'Itachi n'avait pas beaucoup de chance surtout d'être entouré par une famille aussi froide qu'était les Hyuga. Yahiko se mit à ses côtés, soupirant.

- On a l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une photo d'enterrement, dit le marié.

Il rit légèrement face à la remarque de son cousin qui tira le blond pour la photo suivant qui réunissaient les Uzumaki et les Uchiha. Naruto se mit au côté de Yahiko. Ce dernier tenait son nouveau mari qui sourit discrètement. Le jeune Uzumaki remarqua au côté du gendre de sa famille, Sasuke qui le regardait. Naruto détourna les yeux avant de sourire au photographe.

La séance photo se finit rapidement au grand malheur de Naruto qui allait devoir passer une soirée éloignée de son cousin. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle somptueuse. Le blond savait que la famille Uchiha était riche mais de là à avoir une pièce digne des salles de bal dans les plus beaux châteaux, c'était exagéré. Naruto prit un verre de limonade, détestant le goût étrange du champagne et du vin servit. Il s'installa à sa table qui était près de celle des mariés. Seulement, il fut surpris de voir Sasuke à sa table.

- Salut, dit Sasuke.

Naruto fronça les sourcils mais il s'arrêta très vite sachant qu'il devait faire semblant de ne pas connaître le brun en face de lui.

- Salut... Euh, bafouilla Naruto faisant semblant de ne pas le connaître.

- Sasuke, je suis le frère du marié et toi? demanda le brun.

- Menma, le cousin de l'autre marié, répondit le blond.

- Le cousin? Tu es le frère de Naruto?

Le jeune garçon déglutit et se dit qu'il ferait mieux de prendre cette option.

- Exacte, je suis son jumeau. Ma sœur m'a parlé de toi disant que tu étais un harceleur, répliqua Naruto.

- Un harceleur? Sourit Sasuke. Dis-moi, Menma, pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu à l'école?

Naruto fronça les sourcils regardant méchamment son homologue.

- Tout simplement parce que j'ai un certain handicap, répondit le blond.

- Où est ta sœur? Continua Sasuke.

- Malade, enchaîna le plus naturellement Naruto

Ce dernier se félicita mentalement de la répartie qu'il avait. Après tout, il avait l'habitude de mentir. C'était son quotidien et un des plus soulants. Naruto voulait arrêter cette conversation mais ce n'était pas de l'avis de Sasuke.

- Dis-moi à part que j'étais un "harceleur", qu'est-ce que ta sœur a dit d'autre? demanda le brun.

- Que tu étais un crétin, répondit Naruto. Et moi, je te dis que je ne suis pas là pour que tu essaies d'avoir un coup avec elle.

Le blond se leva rejoignant son cousin alors que Sasuke semblait plus ou moins surpris de la réaction de son homologue. Mais étrangement, il adorait le côté farouche de Menma. Il était aussi têtu que sa sœur tellement que s'en était amusant.

Itachi s'assit à côté de son frère, soupirant.

- Tu as réussi à énerver Menma, dit l'aîné. Maintenant Yahiko ne veut plus le lâcher sous prétexte qu'il ne laissera pas son "cousin chéri" avec un comme dit Menma "harceleur".

- Je cherchais juste à faire connaissance et apprendre un peu plus sur Naruto, répondit Sasuke buvant sa flûte de champagne.

- Yahiko te l'a dit abandonne petit frère. Elle fait plutôt partie de la catégorie des tigresses, tu l'embêtes elle n'hésitera pas à sortir les griffes.

- Je trouve plutôt que c'est une petite chatte qui montre surtout les crocs mais elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, sourit sournoisement le cadet.

- Crois-moi Sasuke, c'est le genre de fille que tu devrais oublier. Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas une personne à ta taille? proposa Itachi montrant les différentes filles qui les regardaient avec des petits étoiles dans les yeux.

- Plutôt mourir que d'aller les voir, cracha Sasuke. Je sais. Itachi, faisons un pari si j'arrive à embrasser Menma avant la fin du mariage, j'aurai le droit de séduire Naruto. Mais si j'échoue j'abandonne l'idée de vouloir Naruto.

- Tu serais prêt à embrasser un garçon? S'étonna Itachi.

- Je trouve que c'est un défi de taille car si je vais voir ces filles, j'arriverai facilement à toutes les embrasser alors que Menma semble aussi rebelle que sa sœur, expliqua le plus jeune.

Itachi soupira comprenant que son frère ne reculera devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins. Il espérait que Naruto ne tombe pas dans le piège de son abruti de frère.

Naruto était avec son cousin à rire des petites anecdotes de Yahiko sur la vie qu'il avait prévu quand il sera un véritable homme. Le blond enviait la condition du roux. Ce dernier pourra enfin jouir de la vie de garçon à temps plein. Les chaînes de la famille Uzumaki s'étaient défaites au moment où il avait prononcé "oui, je le veux".

- Il semble que Sasuke t'ait à l'œil, sourit Yahiko. Est-il au courant pour toi?

- Non, il ne pense qu'à mon moi fille et c'est énervant, râla Naruto. Il est comme tous les garçons, il ne voit que la beauté extérieur.

- Je ne crois pas...

- Moi je te le dis, il est un idiot comme les autres.

- Tu le juges trop rapidement, soupira Yahiko. Apprend à le connaître.

Naruto soupira avant de regarder ailleurs. Il devait avouer que son cousin avait raison mais il ne voulait pas faire confiance en Sasuke.

La soirée était riche en émotion, le repas était délicieux et raffiné, les plats semblaient venir des quatre coins du monde. Le vin venait de France ainsi que le foie gras. Le porc au caramel du Vietnam, les tiramisu d'Italie et d'autres aliments aussi délicieux les un que les autres.

Naruto en avait assez de Sasuke Uchiha. Ce dernier lui faisait du pied, lui lancer des regards lourds de sens ainsi que des gestes très étranges.

Le brun lui s'amusait des différentes réactions de sa victime improvisée. Ses joues prenaient régulièrement une petite teinte cerise adorable. Le tortionnaire pouvait dire que Menma était aussi mignon que sa sœur Naruto.

- Arrête! S'énerva le blond fusillant Sasuke qui faisait une énième fois jouer son pied sur le mollet de Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demanda le brun de manière angélique.

- Ton pied! Tu le mets n'importe où sauf sur moi, s'offusque Naruto.

Sasuke n'avait pas abandonné la partie, il voulait la sœur de Menma même si pour cela il devait embrasser un mec. Le bourreau cherchait n'importe quelle faille dans la barrière du blond pour pouvoir s'incruster comme un serpent. Sasuke était confiant, il allait remporter son pari et avant qu'ils ne partent. Il volerait un baiser à sa victime. Seulement, le brun aimait faire les choses biens, prendre un baiser sans l'accord de la personne était contre ses règles de séduction. Les deux personnes devaient être consentantes.

Pour sa technique de séduction, homme ou femme, Sasuke avait une méthode bien à lui. Il devait d'abord analyser sa future proie, pas trop moche, avec une bonne intelligence et surtout quelqu'un qui n'était pas fou. Dès que le repérage était fait, il devait tenter une approche plus ou moins subjective de la cible. Pour poursuivre, la personne, malgré ses airs farouches, était toujours gênée des petites attentions faites par autrui. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il fallait attaquer, lorsque la proie devenait nue devant son prédateur.

Le plan était infaillible même avec une personne aussi têtu que Naruto. Mais d'abord, il devait séduire Menma et lui prendre un baiser. Sasuke souriait d'avance se demandant tout de même quel goût avait les lèvres du garçon devant lui. Il n'était peut-être pas gay, mais il n'était pas non plus un grand hétéro. Son frère l'avait clarifié d'asexué, ce qui était en partie vrai. Sasuke n'avait jamais éprouvé de désir envers une quelconque femme présente dans les revues d'un kiosque, ni dans les magazines pour homme de son frère. Il y avait sans doute des personnes qui pourraient avoir une petite excitation mais pas lui. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Sasuke regardait la première danse entre Yahiko et Itachi. Il imaginait dans les bras de sa proie, Naruto Uzumaki. La jeune femme dans sa tenue blanche de mariée virevoltant dans ses bras. Le brun dériva son regard sur Menma et il sourit discrètement. Sasuke se leva allant vers le blond pour lui tendre sa main.

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse? demanda le cadet Uchiha.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et il regarda ses parents lui sourire comme pour l'inciter à accepter cette danse. Le blond soupira avant d'accepter la proposition de Sasuke. Ce dernier sourit emmenant le jeune garçon sur la piste. Un slow démarra faisant rougir Naruto jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Le brun posa sa main sur la taille du blond alors que l'autre entrelaçait leurs doigts entre eux. Son cavalier ne savait plus du tout où se mettre tellement il était gêné de cette proximité. Des invités les entouraient, c'était différent couple allant des plus jeunes aux plus vieux.

Sasuke se sentait bien, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il était dans cet état. Son coeur battait la chamade, la peau de son cavalier était aussi douce et chaleureuse que de la soie. Les yeux d'un bleu surnaturels voyageaient entre Sasuke et les pieds au sol. Des petites rougeurs présentes sur ses joues cicatrisées. Le brun ne pouvait se détacher de l'image de Menma. Il l'avait trouvé beau dès leur première rencontre sur le pas de la porte, mais avec cette proximité, il était tout simplement magnifique. Le coeur de Sasuke balança entre la vision enchanteresse juste devant lui et l'image de Naruto, la jeune fille inaccessible.

- Sasuke, murmura la voix de Menma.

L'appelé se réveilla de ses pensées pour voir un compagnon encore plus rouge qu'à l'accoutumer.

- Que t'arrive-t-il? demanda le brun

- La chanson est terminée, répondit Naruto un peu trop rouge par rapport à la moyenne.

Sasuke regarda les personnes autour bouger sur des sons plus dynamiques et le brun pouvait comprendre la gêne de son ex-cavalier. Il libéra Menma qui s'en alla sans demander son reste. Le cadet des frères Uchiha posa sa main sur son coeur se demandant ce qui venait de se passer.

XXX

Naruto sortit à l'extérieur pour aller près d'une petite fontaine où s'écoulait de l'eau de la jarre d'un petit bébé avec des ailes. Il s'assit sur le rebord et il porta sa main vers sa poitrine sentant son coeur tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique. Le blond l'avait senti tout le long de la valse, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une chose pareille. Une chose magique mais étrange en soi. Le jeune garçon se retourna pour réussir à voir son reflet dans l'eau cristalline.

Ses yeux bleus brillèrent d'une étrange lueur en pensant à Sasuke. Ses joues avaient des magnifiques teintes rosées. Son corps cherchait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Naruto ne pouvait parler de coup de foudre, ni d'amour. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et le nombre de fois où Sasuke l'avait regardé de loin, le blond n'était jamais allé le voir ou avait tenté de lui parler. Ils étaient l'un pour l'autre des étrangers. Deux personnes invitées au mariage d'un membre de leur famille. Naruto était un garçon se faisant passer pour une fille et Sasuke était un pur garçon, populaire et demander par beaucoup de _vraie _fille.

Naruto secoua sa tête tentant de reprendre contenance, il ne devait pas se laisser prendre dans le jeu du séducteur. Il était un Uzumaki et un Uzumaki ne se laissait pas faire aussi facilement.

- Naruto! s'exclama la voix de son cousin.

Le nommé le vit essoufflé et épuisé.

- Tata Kushina te cherche, dit faiblement Yahiko. Elle se demandait où tu étais passé.

- Je n'étais pas loin, répondit Naruto.

- Tu es à quelques mètres de la salle de festivité, expliqua le roux ayant repris son souffle. Que s'est-il passé avec Sasuke? Je t'ai vu partir en courant.

- Ce n'est rien Yahiko, répliqua le blond

- Si "ce n'est rien" comme tu dis, pourquoi as-tu un début de larme? demanda son cousin.

Naruto passa sa main sur son visage et il sentit quelque chose d'humide et de froid. Il commençait à pleurer. Ni tenant plus, le blond se jeta dans les bras de la personne qu'il avait toujours considérée comme son frère.

Yahiko comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose en Naruto et il accepta le câlin de son cousin, caressant délicatement ses épis blonds dorés.

- Je ne veux plus... J'en ai marre de me faire passer pour une fille, pleura Naruto contre le torse de Yahiko. Comment as-tu fais pour réussir à vivre en fille alors que tu es un garçon?

- Ce n'est pas facile, je le conçois mais ce que tu reçois à l'arrivée et l'une des plus belles choses qui puissent t'arriver. Cela s'appelle "l'amour" et le véritable. Sais-tu pourquoi cette méthode est efficace dans la famille Uzumaki? Car elle dépasse le stade du physique et de la beauté extérieur pour atteindre ceci.

Yahiko pointa le coeur de Naruto, souriant.

- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps Naruto avant que tu trouves _la_ personne qui fera bondir ton coeur de joie, sourit le roux.

- Comment as-tu su qu'Itachi était la bonne personne? demanda Naruto

- Tout simplement parce que mon coeur ne pensait qu'à lui, je ne pouvais jurer que par cet apollon au regard ténébreux. C'est comme tata Kushina, d'après mon père, elle ne parlait à table que de tonton Minato et de son acte héroïque alors qu'avant elle ne pouvait le voir en peinture, sourit Yahiko. L'amour dans notre famille ne se commande pas, il arrive à n'importe quel moment et surtout d'une manière plutôt inattendue.

Naruto eut droit à un petit clin d'œil de soutien et les deux cousins retournèrent dans la salle. Le blond vit Sasuke dans un coin parlant avec son frère. En le voyant, le brun sourit doucement avant de retourner dans sa conversation. Naruto pouvait entendre son cousin soupirer disant "les Uchiha". Le plus jeune Uzumaki sourit avant d'aller s'assoir sur un siège plutôt confortable, vite rejoins par Sasuke.

- Belle soirée, dit le brun.

- Epuisante, répondit Naruto

- Ecoute Menma, je sais ce que ta sœur a dit de moi mais sache que j'aimerai bien la connaître.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Je ne suis pas un pigeon voyageur, rétorqua le blond. Si tu as un problème avec elle, règle-le tout seul.

Naruto sentit son coeur se serrer à l'entente des mots de Sasuke et de ses propres mots.

Sasuke voulait tenter de reprendre la conversation avec le blond mais le regard perdu de celui-ci lui clarifia que les choses étaient compliquées.

- Je dois être nul, souffla Naruto.

Le brun regarda son voisin de chaise qui semblait en proie à des confessions.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? demanda Sasuke.

- Si tu veux la séduire libre à toi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être ailleurs que chez moi. C'était que quand j'étais chez moi que je pouvais être enfin moi.

Le brun ne disait rien préférant écouter les mots de Naruto.

- Ce que je dois dire ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de sens pour toi, juste... Ne choisis pas quelqu'un parce que tu veux être meilleur que les autres, souffla le blond regardant Sasuke avec des yeux larmoyants. Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, un peu pervers, mais quelqu'un de bien.

Naruto sourit faiblement avant de se lever se tenant près à partir mais il fut stopper par Sasuke qui lui prit le bras.

- Reste, dit le brun

Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. C'était la première fois touché qu'il était autant séduit par les paroles de quelqu'un.

- Je veux au moins faire connaissance, dit Sasuke tentant de trouver une solution rapide à cet événement gênant.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Naruto. A condition qu'on ne parle pas de ma sœur.

Sasuke sourit devant les paroles de Menma et il accepta la condition du jeune homme. Le brun était d'ailleurs surpris d'avoir beaucoup d'affinité avec le blond, il avait oublié les termes du pari avec son frère. En ce moment, la seule chose que voulait Sasuke c'était continué la charmante discussion avec Menma. Malheureusement, la soirée se finit et chacun devait repartir de son côté.

Le brun fut légèrement triste ne sachant quand il pourrait revoir son nouvel ami.

- Tu abandonnes finalement de séduire Naruto? S'étonna Itachi.

- Ce n'est pas ça, j'ai vraiment apprécié ma soirée en compagnie de Menma, répondit Sasuke.

L'aîné ne fut pas trop surpris, il frappa le front de son cadet.

- Evite de faire des bêtises, petit frère, dit le plus vieux. J'espère que tu t'en sortiras.

Itachi commença à partir pour sa fabuleuse voiture pour partir en Australie pour sa lune de miel avec son désormais mari.

Sasuke frotta son front où commençait à apparaître une petite marque rouge. Il vit au loin Menma vers une voiture attendant sans doute ses parents. Le brun prit son téléphone et chercha un nom dans son répertoire pour écrire un message qu'il envoya. Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond prit son cellulaire dans sa poche et il écarquilla les yeux.

Naruto regardait autour de lui cherchant l'auteur du message avant de tomber sur le regard obscur de Sasuke. Il répondit rapidement, envoyant la réponse.

Sasuke parut satisfait en voyant le message, il avait déjà hâte d'y être.

_"D'accord pour samedi prochain, on se retrouve à 9 heures 30 près de la gare"_

XXX

Le week-end était rude surtout pour Naruto qui n'avait aucune envie de redevenir une fille après de tel événement. Il avait passé la majeure partie de son temps sur son téléphone à envoyer des messages à Sasuke. Le blond s'était d'ailleurs étonné lui-même, le garçon le plus populaire du lycée lui parlait et sans aucune moquerie. Naruto reçut un message.

_"Salut Dobe"_ lut-il.

Oui, il avait quelques insultes mais jamais rien de bien méchant. C'était comme ça qu'ils aimaient être, simples et naturel. Tout ceci était leur manière de fonctionner.

_"Salut Teme, sa va?"_ répondit Naruto cherchant dans son armoire des sous-vêtements. Il ne voulait pas porter de culotte mais un boxer traditionnel. Le blond se dit que si sa mère vérifiait ça aller chauffer pour lui. Naruto soupira prenant le sous-vêtement féminin mais prenant un boxer pour le mettre dans son sac de cours.

Naruto prit son téléphone et il vit un message de Sasuke.

_"Je déprime d'avance de voir toutes les filles de mon lycée me courir après. Tu as de la chance d'avoir des cours à domicile"_

Le blond sourit se disant que s'il savait Sasuke n'aurait jamais dit ceci. Après tout, Naruto était dans la même galère niveau popularité.

_" Tu trouveras sans doute la perle rare parmi elle"_

Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il savait que Sasuke avait un petit faible pour sa partie fille.

_" Cela m'étonnerait Dobe, personne ne m'aimera pour ce que je suis au fond de moi"_

Le coeur de Naruto rata un battement. Sasuke était comme lui, une personne incomprise? Qui était convoité par des personnes qui ne voyaient pas plus loin que l'apparence? Il sourit avant de fermer le claper de son téléphone.

XXX

Les cours avaient repris et Sasuke s'ennuyait le seul moment où il pouvait rester calme c'était en envoyant des messages à Menma qui lui répondait assez rapidement. Il avait croisé Naruto ce matin mais elle semblait toujours encline à l'ignorer royalement. Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté de connaître son état de santé mais la jeune fille avait tenté de l'éviter toute la journée.

Il reçut un message de Menma.

_" Dis-moi Teme, est-ce que tu t'ennuies comme moi?"_

Sasuke sourit discrètement au moins les messages de son ami était la seule chose qui lui permettait de rester calme.

_" Tes professeurs particuliers te soulent également?" _répondit Sasuke

Il reçut comme toujours une réponse rapide.

_" Ouai, il parle de molécule et d'atomes"_

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

XXX

De son côté, Naruto déglutit se rendant compte de la boulette qu'il venait de faire. Il était son stalker, il connaissait son emploi du temps étant donné qu'il avait Suigetsu dans sa classe. Le blond était nul, il aurait du inventer une matière telle que les mathématiques mais non Naruto avait parlé de son cours de chimie.

Il manqua de frapper sa tête contre sa table mais il se retient préférant rester discret, surtout avec les regards de Suigetsu sur sa personne. Ce dernier avait son téléphone dans ses mains, Naruto regarda la fenêtre tentant d'ignorer les regards du meilleur ami de Sasuke alors qu'un message vint d'arriver. Le blond prit de manière rapide son téléphone portable pour le mettre contre sa cuisse gauche ayant le regard vers l'extérieur. Ses yeux regardèrent son cellulaire et il vit l'émetteur du message "Sasuke". Il cliqua sur la touche "ok" pour le lire.

_" Tu fais de la chimie?"_

Le cerveau de Naruto carburait rapidement avant de répondre à la question du brun.

_" Je fais peut-être des cours à domicile mais il me faut les matières générales tel que le français, les mathématiques, l'histoire-géographie, science économique et social, philosophie, anglais, japonais, SVT et de la physique-chimie"_

Naruto soupira de soulagement, il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il se sentait mal de mentir aussi impunément envers Sasuke. Il voyait tous les jours sa partie fille et il était ami avec sa partie garçon. Le blond ne voulait pas impliquer le brun dans ses affaires familiales.

Le reste de la journée s'était relativement bien passé et il devait avouer que porter des boxers étaient largement plus confortable que les culottes que lui achetaient sa mère. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs fait le tour des boutiques pour lui acheter des robes, des jupes et des soutiens gorges. L'excuse était qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir habiller sa "fille" de manière plus féminin. Quant à son père, il faisait la chasse à sa mère pour qu'elle lui achète des vêtements pour garçon.

Aucun de ses parents n'était au courant pour samedi. Il avait proposé le matin sachant qu'ils se levaient dans les alentours de dix heures.

Naruto rejoignis comme toujours la bibliothèque car c'était l'heure des clubs et en aucun cas il ne voulait devenir la pom-pom-girl ou la manageur d'un groupe de garçon qui manquerait de découvrir la vérité. Le blond circulait à travers les étagères pour chercher le livre tant convoité. Ce dernier se trouvait à une hauteur plutôt démentielle par rapport à la petite taille de Naruto. Ce dernier cherchait du regard une échelle pour tenter de récupérer le livre sur la dernière rangée. Seulement aucun n'était dans les parages. Naruto soupira se mettant sur la pointe de ses pieds pour tenter vainement de prendre le livre.

Soudain, une main passa devant lui pour prendre l'ouvrage. Naruto allait dire sa façon de pensée à la personne mais il se retint en voyant Sasuke.

- Si tu avais besoin d'aide, il suffit de le demander, dit doucement le brun donnant le livre à Naruto.

- Merci, dit le blond.

- Alors comme ça, tu dis à ton frère que je suis un "harceleur"? demanda Sasuke avec une voix plutôt froide. C'est ce que tu dis de tout le monde dans ce lycée? Où sont tes amis?

Naruto ne savait que dire devant les nombreuses questions de l'ami de son autre partie.

- De quel droit juges-tu les gens sans les connaître? Continua Sasuke.

- Et toi de dévisager les gens qui n'ont rien demandé? Répliqua Naruto à bout de nerf. De leur adresser des regards ou des sourires aguicheurs! Je n'ai rien demandé à part qu'on me laisse tranquille! Mais bien sur monsieur Sasuke qui se croit plus beau que tout le monde cherche à faire mieux que les autres.

La tension montait entre les deux. Seulement, Naruto regrettait toutes ses paroles, il ne voulait pas être en froid avec Sasuke si jamais il découvrait la vérité sur lui. Pour éviter, une autre dispute Naruto commença à partir mais le brun lui prit le bras voulant l'arrêter. Surpris, le blond glissa malencontreusement emportant Sasuke dans sa chute.

La douleur les prit tous les deux qui étaient dans une drôle de position. Naruto porta sa main à sa tête touchant ses épis blonds. La tête de Sasuke était entre les jambes du jeune homme. Lorsque Naruto reprit un tant soit peu ses esprits, il remarqua que la perruque avait disparu et que Sasuke regardait son boxer. Le blond ferma rapidement ses cuisses.

Le brun était "choqué" se demandant depuis quand une fille avait des sous-vêtement de garçon. Il leva les yeux pour voir non plus une jeune femme aux cheveux longs attachés en couette mais une autre personne avec des cheveux courts.

- Menma? S'étonna Sasuke se levant.

- Attends Sasuke! Je peux t'expliquer! s'exclama Naruto mais le brun partit.

Naruto remit ses affaires en place avant de partir vers la cour mais aucune trace du brun. Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur le coin de ses yeux.

XXX

Sasuke rentra chez lui en trombe sans saluer ses parents. Il monta rapidement dans sa chambre pour prendre son téléphone, il devait avoir une conversation urgente avec son frère. Alors qu'il allait appeler, Sasuke reçut un message de "Menma".

_" Sasuke s'il te plaît, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu découvres les choses comme ça"_ lu-t-il

Le brun ferma le message sans répondre avant de téléphoner à son frère. Ce dernier mit du temps à répondre à son cadet.

-_ Sasuke, j'espère que c'est important car je suis en plein jeu de dominance_, dit l'aîné.

- Naruto est un garçon! répliqua Sasuke.

- _Yahiko, il semblerait que mon frère soit au courant pour ton cousin_, paniqua Itachi

-_ Passe-moi ton frère_, intervint une autre voix._ Sasuke! Je sais que cela doit te faire un choc. Attends Itachi, on continuerait plus tard, c'est important._

Sasuke soupira se disant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il appelle son frère.

-_ Sasuke, c'est bon, on est seul,_ dit Yahiko._ Déjà sache que dans cette histoire, tu es autant une victime que Naruto._

- Il a menti à tout le monde! s'exclama Sasuke. Il m'a menti.

-_ Il ne voulait faire de mal à personne, il a du subir ceci depuis qu'il a douze ans. Mets-toi à sa place une seconde, tu aimerais vivre en fille pendant aussi longtemps? Mentir à tout le monde n'a jamais été dans les attentions de Naruto. Je me demande d'ailleurs combien de fois il a supplié Kushina de venir au lycée en garçon?_

_- _Comment ça? S'étonna le brun.

-_ C'est une histoire de famille, le plus simple c'est que Naruto t'en parle. Tu devras être ouvert d'esprit et ne pas juger. D'ailleurs, maintenant, tu dois comprendre pourquoi Naruto rejetais toutes les demandes?_

Sasuke rougit doucement comprenant qu'effectivement, c'était logique.

- Oui, répondit le cadet. On va en parler demain.

-_ Le plus tôt sera le mieux Sasuke, sache que Naruto est en ce moment plutôt fragile. Il ne sait pas quoi faire donc bouge tes grosses fesses et va le voir! Itachi, j'arrive! D'accord, va le voir maintenant!_

La communication se stoppa laissant un Sasuke plutôt perdu. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire, allé voir Naruto. Le cadet prévint ses parents qu'il sort et il alla chez le blond. En arrivant, le brun n'avait plus le courage nécessaire pour lui parler ce ne fut que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Naruto, en garçon, que sa détermination revint.

- Je crois que tous les deux, on doit parler, dit Sasuke.

Naruto hocha la tête annonçant à sa mère qu'il mangerait dehors, avant de suivre Sasuke.

Le silence régnait entre les deux garçons aucun n'osaient prendre la parole en avançant vers une terrasse de café. Sasuke invita Naruto à s'assoir et une serveuse arriva pour prendre leur commande. Après avoir décidé du repas, Naruto respira un coup avant de se lancer.

- Sa a du te faire un choc, souffla-t-il.

- Naruto, la fille la plus convoitée du lycée est en réalité un mec. Qui ne serait pas sous le choc? demanda ironiquement Sasuke.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie, c'est à cause de la tradition des Uzumaki, répondit Naruto avec plus d'assurance.

- Yahiko m'a parlé de cette tradition en quoi elle consiste?

- Dans notre famille, nous avons une loi. Lorsque l'enfant atteint l'âge de douze ans, il doit changer de sexe. Les garçons deviennent des filles et les filles des garçons. Nous devons garder cette nouvelle identité jusqu'au jour où une personne découvrira la vérité. Cette personne est celle qui nous ait destinés.

Sasuke écoutait avec intention les explications de Naruto comprenant les nombreuses difficultés qu'il avait subies.

- Tu dois prendre notre famille pour des fous du romantisme. Je peux comprendre que tu préférerais arrêter les frais et ne plus me parler, souffla Naruto.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit pendant le mariage? demanda finalement Sasuke.

- Je suis sous le secret, j'en mourais d'envie mais je ne pouvais pas au risque de fausser le projet de la famille, expliqua le blond. Mais là, tu l'as appris même si ce n'était pas voulu.

- Donc ce qui fait que je suis un peu comme ton promis, vu que je suis au courant, remarqua le brun.

Naruto rougit avant de secouer la tête.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, j'aimais bien comme on était seulement des amis et je ne veux pas changer notre mode de fonctionnement. J'avais bien aimé comme on était au mariage. Enfin, je voulais m'excuser d'avoir dit que tu étais un "harceleur", c'est juste l'image que tu me donnais à toujours m'observer dans la bibliothèque.

- J'avoue que ce n'était pas conventionnelle de ma part de dévisager les gens, répondit Sasuke. Tu veux bien qu'on recommence à zéro?

- Pourquoi pas. Bonjour, je suis Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, se présenta le blond.

- Sasuke Uchiha, on ne s'est pas déjà vu avant?

- Si j'étais au mariage de mon cousin Yahiko et d'Itachi. Je t'ai vu de loin.

Les deux garçons riaient de leur bêtise, heureux d'avoir retrouvé leur complicité perdue. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, prenant le temps de faire plus ample connaissance. La soirée commençait à être bien entamée lorsqu'ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Sasuke raccompagna Naruto chez lui avant de rentrer dans sa maison.

Le brun décida d'envoyer un message à son frère, l'informant que cette soirée était géniale et qu'il aimerait continuer à connaître Naruto.

XXX

Le lendemain, Sasuke attendait avec impatience l'arrivé de Naruto au lycée. Ils avaient parlé par message une majeure partie de la soirée avant que le blond ne s'endorme malencontreusement. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que personne à part eux ne soient au courant du secret du blond. Seulement Sasuke voulait poser son ultimatum celui de se voir en cours.

Naruto arriva vers le lycée habillé en fille comme tous les jours mais désormais Sasuke ne voyait plus la même personne, il voyait Naruto et seulement lui. Le brun alla à sa rencontre sous le regard surpris de toutes les filles présentes dans la cour.

- Les gens vont croire à des choses bizarres maintenant, râla Naruto

- Ca pourra t'aider contre les garçons, sourit Sasuke. Et toi, tu es mon ticket contre les filles.

- N'oublie pas que je suis un garçon, Teme, chuchota le blond.

- Justement c'est de la jalousie mal placée, rit le brun passant son bras par dessus l'épaule de Naruto énervant un grand nombre de fille.

Le plus jeune des deux voulut soupirer mais en voyant les autres garçons à un périmètre raisonnable, il se dit qu'il pourrait s'amuser un peu passant son bras à la taille de Sasuke. Ce dernier sourit embrassant la tempe de Naruto qui rougit.

- N'exagère pas non plus, râla doucement le blond.

- Je suis juste ravi que cette petite mascarade te donne envie, répondit Sasuke.

- Je fais ça seulement parce que tu sembles éloigner les mecs baraqués des clubs, répliqua Naruto.

Sasuke rit discrètement et en arrivant devant la classe du blond. Le cadet Uchiha l'abandonna en lui frottant délicatement ses cheveux. En entrant dans sa classe, Naruto vit soudainement des personnes parler entre elles.

Soudain, un garçon vint le voir, son nom était Kiba Inuzuka. L'adolescent ressemblait à un chien avec sa canine qui dépassait de ses lèvres. Ses yeux noirs fendus lui donnaient encore plus un air canidé. L'Inuzuka avait les cheveux châtains sombres.

- Eh bien, dis-moi Naruto, tu attires les regards sur toi quoi qu'il arrive, sourit Kiba.

- Comment ça? demanda le blond

- D'habitude, j'entends les garçons dire "qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle aujourd'hui Naruto". Aujourd'hui, c'est "Pourquoi elle est avec ce prétentieux d'Uchiha?" ou pour les filles "De quel droit cette garce s'accroche-t-elle à la taille de Sasuke?". Tu vois le genre? Sourit l'homme chien.

Naruto aurait aimé se terrer dans un trou de souris mais en voyant sa tête Kiba ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Ne fais pas une tête d'enterrement, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es populaire comme Sasuke, dit le châtain. D'ailleurs, c'est officiel entre vous deux? Vous sortez ensemble?

Le blond rougit à cette question "vous sortez ensemble?". Il ne pouvait pas dire à proprement parler "sortir ensemble", ils étaient seulement amis. Mais ceci personne ne le savait après tout Sasuke était le seul à connaître sa véritable identité. Naruto se remit à rougir se disant que le brun avait un certain privilège.

- Sa va? S'inquiéta Kiba. Tu es passé de toutes les couleurs, tu ne vas pas t'évanouir j'espère?

- Non ne t'en fais pas, je suis solide mais d'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne me parles que maintenant? S'étonna Naruto.

- Je voulais avant mais tu étais du genre inaccessible, expliqua le châtain. Tu semblais vouloir être constamment seule. Alors je n'ai jamais rien tenté.

Naruto baissa la tête. Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il était presque aussi froid que lui. Seulement il n'était pas responsable de tout, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un découvre la vérité.

La journée se passa relativement bien, Naruto avait rencontré les amis de Kiba composé de Hinata, sa petite amie, Neji, le cousin d'Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, le meilleur ami de Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, la sœur de Gaara, Kankuro, le frère de Temari et de Gaara, Lee et de Tenten. Le petit groupe était plutôt sympathique en soi et avait accueilli Naruto de manière chaleureuse.

A midi, il avait mangé avec Sasuke sous le regard furibonde de toutes les filles présentes. Le nouveau groupe d'ami de Naruto s'était joint à eux, riant ensemble.

Le brun avait senti quelques sentiments naître en lui en voyant Kiba un peu trop proche de Naruto. Ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en formaliser au contraire et ceci avait le don d'énerver Sasuke.

XXX

Deux mois étaient passés depuis le mariage d'Itachi et de Yahiko, Naruto sortait officieusement avec Sasuke dans le lycée, calmant les prétendants des deux parties. Pour le blond, les choses devenaient de plus en plus compliquer surtout avec sa famille.

C'était ainsi que le soir venu, Naruto invita Sasuke chez lui pour qu'il puisse rencontrer sa famille. Kushina avait accueilli à bras ouvert le brun alors que Minato restait plutôt sceptique face à la situation.

Les événements allaient un peu vite selon Naruto mais ses parents l'avaient forcé à faire venir la personne qui a découvert le secret. En bon fils, il ne pouvait dire non à sa mère et surtout dire non à Kushina revenait à se faire tuer. Naruto n'avait donc pas le choix. Il devait se plier aux exigences de sa mère.

Sasuke se sentait très bien accueilli, la famille de Naruto était chaleureuse malgré les regards perçants du paternel. Le brun comprenait parfaitement que pour ses parents, il soit la personne "destinée" à Naruto. Malheureusement pour eux, il ne pensait pas ressentir ce genre de sentiment envers le blond. Sasuke ne pouvait pas nier que le blond était beau et ses rougeurs sur ses joues le rendaient encore plus adorable. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas vraiment considérer Naruto comme un éventuel "petit-ami".

Le repas était convivial, Kushina racontait des petites anecdotes à Sasuke sur la jeunesse de son fils unique au plus grand malheur de ce dernier. Le brun s'amusait beaucoup cela le changer des silences lourds durant les repas où on pouvait presque encore les personnes mastiquées leurs aliments.

Kushina était heureuse pour son fils, il avait enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui semblait bien pour lui. Malgré les regards de son mari qui lui disait que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. La rousse sourit se disant que ce serait pareil si Naruto était vraiment une fille. Le père refuserait le petit-ami de son enfant.

Naruto rougissait facilement, surtout quand sa mère évoquait sa période des douze ans lorsqu'il devait porter pour la première fois des vêtements de fille. Au début, cela le faisait bien rire surtout quand il rentrait à la maison. Il racontait à sa mère que beaucoup de garçon était subjugué par sa beauté. Seulement, au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait l'amusement s'était vu transformer en cauchemar.

- Sasuke, et si tu restais dormir à la maison ce soir? proposa Kushina manquant d'étouffer les membres de sa famille.

- Maman! s'exclama Naruto rouge de honte.

- Kushina! dit Minato avec un ton plus paniqué.

- Ne faites pas vos malpolis, la maison de Sasuke doit être loin et je veux profiter de mon futur gendre, répliqua la rousse.

Naruto était encore plus rouge et il regarda Sasuke du coin de l'œil. Le brun ne disait rien et semblait se délecter du désarroi de son ami.

- Je ne sais pas madame Uzumaki, répondit l'invité.

- Voyons appelle-moi Kushina, si tu veux j'appelle tes parents et comme ça il n'y aura pas de problème. Tu dormiras dans la chambre de Naruto.

Ce dernier manqua de s'étrangler avec son eau et Minato semblait dégager une aura effrayante.

- Ose prendre la virginité de mon petit Naruto et tu auras à faire à moi, dit le père d'une voix menaçante.

Naruto sortit vite de table sous les réprimandes de sa mère. Le blond devait se dépêcher de cacher toutes les culottes de fille, toutes les robes, les jupes, les bijoux féminins et surtout les soutiens gorges. La tâche était ardue surtout que sa mère prenait à malin plaisir à en mettre dans plusieurs tiroirs pour forcer son fils à en porter. Naruto rentra tous ses vêtements douteux dans un carton qu'il cacha sous son lit.

- Tu sembles épuisé? demanda une voix vers sa porte et il vit Sasuke. Tu sais tout de même que je suis au courant pour ta vie de fille.

- Oui mais...

Sasuke sourit avançant vers le lit où il tira le carton pour voir des vêtements typiquement filles. Le brun en sortit un, il s'agissait d'une robe rose avec de la dentelle et des rubans rouges.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant être une fille, sourit Sasuke.

- Je n'aime pas justement, rétorqua Naruto rouge de honte.

- Alors pourquoi cacher tes vêtements? Tu en as honte?

- C'est ma mère qui me les a acheté derrière mon dos, bougonna le blond. Elle m'achète toute la panoplie de vêtement féminin.

- Même les culottes? Les soutiens gorges?

- Oui, souffla-t-il en regardant autre chose que Sasuke.

Ce dernier sourit doucement avant de donner la robe à Naruto.

- Mets-là, je veux voir à quoi tu ressembles dedans, dit le brun.

Le blond fit un "non" de la tête mais le regard de Sasuke était sans appel. Naruto râla prenant la robe avant de prendre des accessoires dans le carton et il partit dans la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes après, Naruto revint rouge comme les tomates, son regard était fuyant, ses poings contractaient sur le pan de la robe rose. Sasuke regarda le spectacle devant lui et ne put s'empêcher de penser que le blond était _désirable_. Le brun s'avança vers Naruto qui décida de regarder son invité.

- Sa ne me va pas, pas vrai? dit Naruto d'une petite voix qui fit craquer les barrières de Sasuke. Ce dernier fondit sur les lèvres du blond qui était surpris de la tournure des événements.

Naruto tenta de repousser Sasuke mais ce dernier le maintint fortement. Le brun prit le blond par la taille pour le déposer sur le lit. A manque d'air, le brun libéra les lèvres de Naruto qui était d'un rouge pivoine.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? demanda le blond tremblotant.

- Tu n'as pas aimé?

- Ne réponds pas par une autre question, s'offensa Naruto

Sasuke ré embrassa son hôte appréciant le goût de ses lèvres. Le brun voulait les goûter encore et encore. L'invité caressa la cuisse de Naruto descendant vers la partie intime d'un homme. Le blond voulut arrêter mais lorsque Sasuke toucha son membre qui commençait à se dresser. Toutes ses volontés volèrent en éclat. Le brun descendit la culotte rose pâle délivrant le sexe prisonnier de ce vêtement gênant. Tel un félin, Sasuke se pourlécha les lèvres avant d'embrasser les bourses de son soumis.

- Sasuke... Aaah... Arrête, supplia Naruto qui était partagé entre le plaisir et l'incompréhension.

Le brun arrêta pour regarder le visage larmoyant du blond. Des perles salées coulèrent sur ses joues et Sasuke s'empressa de les cueillir.

- J'ai enfin compris pourquoi je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à toi, je n'aurais jamais cru que cela puisse m'arriver, ricana Sasuke passant sa main sur sa tempe.

- De quoi tu parles? Osa demander Naruto.

- C'est toi que je veux Naruto, je veux te séduire jusqu'à ce tes pensées ne soient que pour moi, que ton coeur batte pour moi, que tes lèvres, dès que je ne les touche pas, ressentent un manque de moi, énuméra le brun.

Le blond rougit en entendant les mots de Sasuke. Il tenta de reculer mais il était déjà contre le mur.

- Je veux que tu m'appartiennes, continua Sasuke d'une voix suave. Je me fiche totalement que tu sois un garçon ou une fille, tu es le seul et unique Naruto. Celui pour qui mon coeur bat, mes pensées sont tournées jusqu'à me faire perdre la tête. Tu me fais devenir dépendant de toi, de tes lèvres, de ton être.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Paniqua Naruto

- Je t'aime, répondit Sasuke contre les lèvres du blond.

Ce dernier n'en revenait pas avait-il vraiment entendu Sasuke Uchiha lui dire "Je t'aime".

- Dans ce cas, séduis-moi, répliqua doucement Naruto. Enfin si tu le peux.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y arriver, déclara Sasuke. Regarde déjà ton entrejambe. C'est la preuve que je te fais de l'effet.

- Tu m'as eu par surprise! s'exclama le blond.

- Mais oui Naruto, si tu le penses comme ça alors libre à toi. Samedi, on se fait une journée tous les deux...

- Non, je ne peux pas, j'ai dit à Kiba que j'irai avec la bande au cinéma, annonça Naruto.

- Garçon ou fille? demanda Sasuke.

- Garçon, de toute façon, maman ne m'en tiendra plus rigueur et je suis sur qu'elle préférerait désormais que je vive comme un garçon.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu es le premier à avoir découvert le secret, la loi des Uzumaki est formelle sur ce point, expliqua Naruto

- Accidentellement, je l'ai découvert.

- Oui mais découvert quand même je trouverai une excuse pour ma soi-disant sœur, personne ne doit savoir qu'elle et moi sommes une seule et même personne.

- Tu vas prendre le nom de Menma?

Naruto baissa la tête mais Sasuke la redressa pour plonger son regard obscur dans les siens.

- Tu garderas ton prénom Naruto, déclara le brun. Je trouverai une solution, je ne veux plus que tu vives dans le secret et le mensonge toute ta vie à cause d'une tradition familiale.

- Mais...

- Ne t'en fais pas Naruto, je deviendrai le pilier de ton fragile trône. Je serai toujours à tes côtés même si tu venais à me détester.

Sasuke embrassa timidement les lèvres de Naruto qui se laissa faire n'ayant plus la force de résister.

- Pour nous deux Naruto, le jeu de séduction commence, annonça le brun.

Naruto déglutit voulant s'éloigner de Sasuke mais ce dernier bloquait toutes les issues possibles.

- Ne compte pas t'enfuir Naruto, je croyais que tu étais d'accord pour que je te séduise? demanda le brun.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu y arriveras, répliqua le blond.

- Tu fais ton petit tigre mais dans le fond tu n'es qu'un petit chaton, répondit Sasuke.

Le brun regarda dans le carton et il vit quelque chose d'intéressant. Sasuke y prit et montra sa découverte à Naruto.

- Que comptes-tu faire avec des rubans? demanda le blond.

- Il faut un peu d'imagination Naruto, je te veux te séduire et sache que tous les moyens sont bons pour y arriver, dit Sasuke.

- Tu veux te déguiser en fille? S'étonna l'hôte.

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'imagination mon cher, répondit l'invité. Je vais te faire découvrir une autre façon d'utiliser un ruban. Juste soit bien sage.

Naruto ne sentait pas du tout ce sourire diabolique sur le visage de son ami. Ce dernier commença à prendre le poignet droit du blond pour l'emmener vers la rambarde du lit.

- Tu ne vas pas m'attacher au lit! s'exclama Naruto tentant de se débattre.

Seulement, Sasuke fut plus rapide et il fit le nœud. Il ne restait qu'une main valide et un ruban dans la main du brun. Ce dernier tentait d'attraper la dernière main mais Naruto était têtu.

- Naruto, il faut que tu joues le jeu, dit Sasuke.

- Hors de question que tu m'attaches au lit pour que tu en profitais, répliqua Naruto.

- Qui te dit que ce sera moi qui profiterai? demanda le brun. Dans une phase de séduction, il y a plusieurs façon de parvenir à ses fins.

- Juste question, comment en sommes-nous arrivés à ça? Paniqua le blond montrant son poignet attaché.

- Tout simplement, parce que je te veux Naruto et tout ce qu'un Uchiha veut, il l'obtient.

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Itachi, souffla le prisonnier avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Oh mon dieu! Ne me dis pas que...

- Ils sont souvent chez moi.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux déglutissant.

- Oh non! Sasuke, tu me détaches, je ne veux pas que les méthodes étranges de ton frère viennent sur moi! s'exclama le blond

- Je lui ai juste demandé conseil, répondit simplement Sasuke.

- Hors de question que tu me fasses voir une chose pareille! répliqua Naruto.

- Toi, tu as eu une conversation avec Yahiko, sourit le brun

- C'est mon cousin, bien sur qu'on parle régulièrement. Il est hors de question que tu fasses le plan de drague débile d'Itachi!

- Tu veux la mienne?

- Si elle est pire que celle de ton frère, tu t'abstiens.

Sasuke soupira disant que ce n'était que partie remise. Il libéra le poignet de Naruto.

- Que sais-tu du plan de drague de mon frère? demanda Sasuke

- Tout, répondit clairement le blond.

- Alors dis-moi les étapes, sourit le brun.

Naruto rougit avant de déclarer.

- Première étape, attacher la personne voulue au lit pour lui faire la danse des oiseaux pendant leur période reproduction en se déshabillant.

Deuxième étape, offrir des cadeaux à la personne pour se faire pardonner.

Troisième étape, l'invité au restaurant quand la personne en a assez de vos présents.

Quatrième étape, suite à une réconciliation, le séducteur doit mettre toutes chances de son côté, commençant par les parents.

Cinquième étape, faire semblant d'être passé à autre chose mais la tête carbure pour trouver un moyen de mettre la personne de nouveau dans le lit du séducteur.

Sixième étape, combler les désirs charnels et corporels de la personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne dépendant de vous.

Franchement Sasuke, tu croyais que je n'étais pas au courant de comment ton frère à draguer mon cousin?

Ce dernier ne dit rien.

- Tu as oublié la septième étape. C'est pourtant la plus importante. Celle où la personne dit qu'elle vous aime, sourit Sasuke.

Naruto rougit avant de détourner les yeux pour aller vers son placard. Il enleva sa robe ne se souciant pas du regard de Sasuke sur ses fesses.

- Pourquoi veux-tu tant me séduire? demanda le blond. Je suis sur que tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux que moi. Je suis un garçon après tout.

- Je te l'ai dit que tu sois une fille ou un garçon, je m'en contrefiche, répondit Sasuke.

- Mais tes parents? Tes amis? Que vont-ils penser? Continua Naruto.

- Mes parents ont bien accepté le mariage de mon frère, mes amis? Je ne peux pas vraiment parler d'eux comme mes amis.

- Ce sont alors tes bouches trous?

- Je ne veux pas dire ça comme ça. Plus exactement, Suigetsu est un spécial comme Juugo quant à Karin, elle est là seulement parce que je suis là. D'ailleurs, le nom de famille de Karin c'est Uzumaki, pourquoi c'est une fille?

- Tout simplement parce que ses parents ont renié les traditions disant que cela ne servait à rien. Karin a été... Rejetée à cause de la décision de ses parents. Elle ne me parle jamais car pour elle, je ne suis qu'un mouton. C'est compliqué les histoires de famille, j'aurai aimé être assez fort pour dire "non". Seulement dès que tu commences à douze ans, il est difficile de redevenir ce que tu étais avant.

- Comment ça?

- Lorsque tu commences le processus, tu ne peux t'en sortir que lorsque tu as trouvé l'être qui peut véritablement t'aimer, expliqua Naruto prenant un boxer pour l'enfiler. Quand ma mère m'a expliqué la tradition j'avais le choix. Je trouvais à l'époque que cette histoire de personne destinée était une chose super belle alors je voulais tenter. Surtout que c'était comme ça que mes parents se sont rencontrés. Je rêvais de pouvoir vivre la même chose. Seulement, les choses ne se passent jamais comme on le voudrait et le rêve s'est transformé en cauchemar et quand j'ai voulu retourner en arrière j'avais quinze ans. Il était trop tard.

Sasuke se tut comprenant qu'il s'agissait des souvenirs important de Naruto.

- Et Karin? demanda le brun.

- Ses parents ne lui en ont parlée elle avait quatorze ans. Elle avait un retard de deux ans contrairement à moi. A cette âge-là, on est un peu plus conscient de ce qu'on veut et de ce qu'on ne veut pas. Alors elle a refusé, répondit Naruto. Ses parents ont bafoué les traditions de la famille Uzumaki car ils refusaient que "leur fille chérie" finisse avec une fille si cela se terminer mal.

- Mais pourtant...

- Oui à la base, notre famille s'en fiche du sexe de la personne destinée mais pas les parents de Karin. En gros, ils détestent cette tradition et ils ont trouvé un moyen d'y palier. Ses parents sont rejetés par notre famille le jour où Karin a levé la main sur moi, expliqua Naruto. Elle ne supportait pas que moi, un garçon, ait plus de succès qu'elle au collège.

- De la jalousie, souffla Sasuke se levant pour prendre Naruto dans ses bras. J'avoue que tu es bien plus beau qu'elle.

Le blond rougit mais il ne tentait pas de se détacher de l'étreinte de Sasuke.

- C'est amusant ce que tu me dis monsieur j'attire toutes les filles comme des mouches, rit Naruto.

- Non pas toutes les filles, répondit Sasuke. Il en avait une que je n'attirais pas.

- Ah bon? Quelqu'un a osé offenser l'égo surdimensionné de monsieur Uchiha?

- Oui.

- Et qui est-ce?

- Toi, souffla le brun au creux de l'oreille de Naruto.

- Aurais-tu oublié que je suis un garçon?

- A l'époque, je ne savais pas tu en étais un, répondit Sasuke.

- A l'époque? Tu sais que cela remonte à il y a deux mois? demanda Naruto.

Sasuke sourit avant de mordiller l'oreille du blond.

- On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, même si c'est les vacances, je refuse de te voir avec des cernes sous les yeux, dit le brun embrassant le cou de Naruto laissant à l'insu du blond un joli suçon.

L'hôte hocha la tête avant de préparer un lit pour son ami mais à peine avait-il tourné le dos qu'il voyait Sasuke sur _son_ lit. Le brun tapota la place à côté de lui, incitant Naruto à venir s'allonger près de lui.

- Je ne te ferai rien, promit Sasuke.

Le blond soupira avant de s'installer dans ses couvertures légères. Sasuke passa son bras par dessus la taille de Naruto pour le forcer à venir près de lui.

- Comme ça, on est mieux, sourit le brun sentant la délicate odeur de Naruto. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, répondit le blond un peu rouge.

XXX

Le lendemain arriva vite Sasuke se réveilla en premier regardant Naruto dormir paisiblement. Le brun n'était pas une personne matinale, loin de là. Seulement, il avait du mal à dormir lorsque quelque chose lui trotter dans la tête. Le cadet des Uchiha prit son jean qui trainait par terre pour l'enfiler. Il emporta avec lui son téléphone portable.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il aperçut Kushina qui préparait le petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour Sasuke, sourit la jeune femme.

- Bonjour, répondit le brun.

- Tu as bien dormi? Je sais que mon petit poussin à tendance à être envahissant dans le lit.

- J'ai très bien dormi, je voulais juste appeler mon frère.

- Vas y fais-le. Passe le "bonjour" à Itachi et Yahiko de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, promis Sasuke.

Ce dernier sortit à l'extérieur où il vit une jeune femme d'une bonne vingtaine jardiner avant de le regarder. Sasuke remarqua qu'il était torse nu dévoilant des abdos finement musclés. Le brun soupira se disant que même dans le jardin de Naruto, il ne pouvait pas être en paix. L'invité alla vers un transat près de la piscine creusée.

Il chercha dans son répertoire le numéro de son frère. Sasuke se dit qu'il allait se faire tuer mais il avait besoin de renseignement.

Après quelques tonalités, une voix endormie lui répondit.

- _Sasuke, j'espère que tu as une idée de leur qu'il est_, ronchonna la sublime voix d'Itachi.

- 9h23, j'ai besoin de parler à Yahiko, dit le brun.

-_ Chéri... Mon frère veut te parler_, arriva à distinguer Sasuke

Un ronchonnement survint.

-_ Sasuke?_ dit la voix émergeante du cousin de Naruto.

- J'aimerai un peu plus de renseignement sur la tradition des Uzumaki.

- _Pourquoi tu m'appelles? Tu as Naruto pour t'expliquer_, râla Yahiko.

- C'est par rapport à ta cousine Karin.

Sasuke entendit un bruit de drap et une chose qu'on ouvre.

-_ Naruto t'a parlé d'elle?_ S'étonna Yahiko qui avait une voix parfaitement réveillé.

- C'est une "amie" en quelque sorte et on en a vaguement parlé, expliqua Sasuke.

-_ Une amie, hein?_ Soupira le roux._ Déjà tu dois savoir qu'elle et Naruto sont de la même année. Karin est née de ce ma famille appelée le coin anti-tradition. Je t'explique mes grands-parents et ceux de Karin ne sont pas totalement les mêmes. Je peux dire que nous sommes demi-cousins. Naruto est mon vrai cousin. Notre grand-mère est morte, elle était du clan Uzumaki. Un jour, mon grand-père se remaria et sa nouvelle femme a eu un enfant, le père de Karin. Mon père et tante Kushina étaient au courant de la tradition des Uzumaki et ils ont décidé de l'appliquer. Seulement pour le père de Karin, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Sa mère refusait que son enfant se travestisse pour un truc aussi idiot que le destin._

Sasuke écoutait la longue tirade de Yahiko sans coupure.

-_ Mon grand-père ne disait rien pour calmer sa nouvelle femme. Lorsque mon père et la mère de Naruto ont commencé le fameux rituel, la grand-mère de Karin les rabaissait disant qu'ils allaient ruiner son image. Le père de ton "amie" a vu et a gardé cette période en lui et il l'a transmis à sa fille. _

- En gros c'est à cause de la grand-mère de Karin? demanda Sasuke.

-_ Ce n'est la faute de personne Sasuke,_ dit Yahiko,_ il aura toujours des personnes avec un esprit étroit. Après tout, on peut parler d'homosexualité si la personne qui nous ait destiné est quelqu'un du même sexe._

- Oui mais je trouve que ça...

- _Choquant, oui, tu peux le dire. Karin continue à suivre les traces de son père et la haine qu'elle ressent, elle la rejette sur Naruto._

- Pourquoi sur lui? Cracha presque Sasuke

-_ Tu as bien vu le physique de mon cousin? Tu sais ce que peut faire la jalousie? Surtout que les parents de Naruto s'aiment vraiment alors que ceux de Karin se sont séparés. Son père accusait le reste de sa famille d'avoir ruiné son mariage._

- Mais vous n'avez rien fait? demanda tout de même le brun.

- _Bien sur que non, son père n'avait plus rien à faire de son demi-frère et de sa demi-sœur alors il a coupé les ponts. Ne cherche pas, ils sont un peu étranges._

Sasuke regarda l'eau clair de la piscine.

- _Tu veux savoir autre chose Sasuke?_ demanda Yahiko.

- Comment séduire Naruto?

- _Je savais que tu me le demanderais quand tu auras découvert que les méthodes de ton frère sont un peu folles._

-_ Oui mais tu es tout de même tombé amoureux du fou en question!_ s'exclama une voix de fond.

- _Pour séduire mon cousin, tu dois savoir qu'il ne faut pas trop faire des choses extravagantes. Il aime les choses simples, je sais emmène-le à une petite exposition. J'ai vu un prospectus dessus, je l'avais sur le pare-brise de ma voiture. Invite-le à y aller samedi._

_-_ Je ne peux pas, il doit voir sa troupe d'ami, dit Sasuke.

-_ Et alors? Naruto trouvera bien un moyen de les faire aller là-bas_, répliqua Yahiko

- Il a prévu de leur dire la vérité, soupira le brun.

Un blanc suivit la déclaration de Sasuke.

-_ Je vois, j'aurai du m'en douter qu'un jour où l'autre il allait le faire..._

- Comment ça? demanda Sasuke

-_ Naruto n'est pas du genre à mentir surtout sur son identité. J'étais qu'un jour il craquerait et finirait par tout avouer,_ expliqua Yahiko._ Il aura sans doute besoin d'un soutien. Je compte sur toi Sasuke. Sinon tu vas tout de même à cette exposition c'est une exposition qui est rarement en ville donc tu as intérêt à faire plaisir à mon cousin._

- C'est quoi comme exposition? Osa demande le brun.

-_ Une exposition sur la cinématographie, en gros, les plus grands films à travers les âges. Cela réunit des films venant du monde entier_, répondit Yahiko._ Je vais peut-être y emmener Itachi. En tout cas, je sais que cela fera plaisir à mon cousin. Je t'ai aidé maintenant à toi de jouer._

La ligne fut coupée sur les derniers mots du cousin de Naruto. Sasuke sourit se disant que Yahiko n'avait rien à craindre. Il allait faire plaisir à son ami et tenter l'impossible pour le séduire.

Soudain, Sasuke se sentit poussé à l'avant et un grand plouf retentit. Un rire cristallin survint réveillant le brun désormais trempé des pieds à la tête. Il vit l'auteur d'un tel outrage "faire tomber Sasuke Uchiha à moitié habillé dans une piscine", il s'agissait de Naruto Uzumaki.

- Elle est bonne? demanda le blond.

- Tu veux tester par toi-même Dobe? Sourit sadiquement le brun lançant de l'eau sur Naruto vêtu d'un maillot de bain.

L'hôte sauta dans l'eau pour rejoindre Sasuke qui râla en voyant que le blond avait préparé de quoi venir dans la piscine.

- Tricheur, ronchonna le brun.

- C'était trop tentant, sourit Naruto.

- Je ne te permets pas de me jeter à l'eau, répliqua Sasuke.

- Les voisins nous regardent, dit le blond pour tenter de calmer la future colère de son ami.

En effet, la jeune femme avait ameuté ses amies pour qu'elles puissent le bel éphèbe présent chez les Uzumaki. Seulement, elles ne s'attendaient pas à en voir deux.

Sasuke leur lança un regard noir et lourd de sens. Naruto sourit pariant que le brun les maudit pour les quatre générations à venir. Après tout, il ne pouvait rien tenter avec un tel public. Le blond en profitait grandement et il vit le téléphone de Sasuke. Curieux de voir avec qui son ami parlait, Naruto nagea vers le cellulaire pour lire le dernier appelle. Le blond rougit en voyant le nom d'Itachi.

Naruto priait intérieurement que Sasuke n'avait pas encore reçu d'idée perverse et traumatisante de la part de son frère. Il déposa le téléphone avant de rejoindre son ami qui oublia les voyeuses pour retrouver quelque chose de plus intéressant.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as des pervers comme voisins, dit Sasuke. On ne peut pas sortir dans un jardin sans être tout de suite regarder par la gente féminine.

- Monsieur Uchiha n'aime pas être au centre des attentions? Sourit Naruto.

- Seulement des tiennes, répondit le brun

Le blond rougit détournant les yeux pour remarquer que sa mère venait près de la terrasse.

- Le petit déjeuner est prêt les garçons, je vais vous laisser un peu d'intimité, sourit Kushina.

La jeune femme déposa le plateau repas sur une table de jardin qui possédait un magnifique parasol avec des spirales dessinées dessus. Naruto et Sasuke l'un en face de l'autre, écoutant les magnifiques berceuses de l'été. Le blond sirotait une délicieuse tasse de thé vert tandis que Sasuke buvait un café noir sans sucre.

Le silence était plaisir entre le bruit de la saison et le son de la piscine, pour Naruto tout était parfait. Surtout que cela faisait un moment qu'il voulait prendre son petit déjeuner sur la terrasse.

- Samedi, tu viens avec moi à une exposition, dit Sasuke coupant le silence apaisant.

Naruto manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé.

- Attends Sasuke, je te rappelle que je dois voir mes amis samedi, répliqua le blond.

- Ils viendront avec nous ne t'en fais pas, cette exposition vient rarement à Konoha. Il s'agit d'une exposition international cinématographique, expliqua Sasuke.

- Tu veux parler de cette fameuse exposition où tu peux voir des personnages des plus grands, voir des extraits de film et si tu as de la chance des acteurs de renommé mondial? s'exclama Naruto. Yahiko m'en avait parlé mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais également au courant.

- J'ai des bonnes sources dans cette ville. Alors tu veux?

- Et comment que je veux! C'est une chance qui ne se présente pas deux fois dans une vie!

- Et tes amis?

- On trouvera bien un moyen pour Kiba, je sais qu'il viendra sans faute, c'est un cinéphile. Je lui en parle et je suis sur qu'en deux temps trois mouvements, nous pourrons aller à cette expo.

Sasuke sourit discrètement sirotant sa tasse de café réfléchissant pour la suite des événements. Son plan de séduction devait être parfait pour attirer Naruto dans ses filets. Le brun regarda le ciel se demandant s'il devait inviter Juugo et Suigetsu à cette expo. Il chassa rapidement cette idée, si les deux venaient, il y avait de forte chance que Karin vienne aussi et ruine ses chances d'avoir Naruto.

L'après-midi s'était relativement bien passée. Les deux garçons s'étaient amusés dans la piscine tellement la chaleur devenait insupportable. La voisine avait arrêté de mater par dessus les buissons et elle était rentrée chez elle. Naruto avait beaucoup ri avec Sasuke, ce dernier, malgré le manque de maillot de bain, se déplaçait avec une certaine agilité, manquant à plusieurs reprises de noyer Naruto qui se moquait en voyant des bulles remontaient à la surface.

Sasuke, blessé dans sa fierté, avait décidé de couler Naruto pour se venger. Le jeu s'était d'ailleurs fini en course poursuite qui allait de la piscine à l'extérieur et du jardin à la piscine. Malheureusement, comme tout jeu à une fin, Itachi était passé pour aller chercher Sasuke. Le regard de l'aîné semblait vouloir tuer son cadet d'un seul coup d'œil. Seulement, le plus jeune des frères ne s'en formalisait pas au contraire cela lui faisait plutôt rire.

Kushina incita Sasuke à revenir souvent les voir et qu'il était la bienvenue chez eux. Le brun promit qu'il viendrait samedi matin pour aller chercher Naruto. La mère fut heureuse en entendant cette nouvelle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais tout en œuvre pour que Naruto soit beau pour votre premier rendez-vous, sourit la rousse.

Minato arriva vers fils.

- Courage mon fils, je ne peux pas t'aider cette fois, souffla le père en signe de soutien masculine.

Naruto remercia tout de même son père avant d'aller prendre Sasuke dans ses bras.

- Je sais que tu as parlé à mon cousin pour l'expo, de toute ma famille c'est le seul qui connaît mes centres d'intérêt. J'espère que ton plan de séduction sera au point samedi, chuchota le blond au creux de l'oreille de Sasuke.

- Je rêve ou monsieur Uzumaki souhaite être séduit? demanda le brun sur le même ton.

- Peut-être, répondit Naruto avant de se décoller de son ami.

Sasuke sourit discrètement avant de partir avec son frère. Le blond avait hâte d'être samedi pour revoir le brun.

XXX

Les jours avaient défilés et la chaleur de l'été commencer à devenir intenable. Kushina pouvait le confirmer, muni d'un ventilateur portatif. Elle fouillait les placards de son fils pour trouver les plus vêtements de son enfant pour les coordonnées. Tout devait être parfait pour le premier rendez-vous de son petit poussin. Ce dernier soupirait devant le ventilateur de sa chambre. L'air frais s'immisçait dans ses cheveux blonds créant des mouvements élégants mais qui entremêlait d'avantage les mèches du jeune garçon.

- Maman, tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant, dit Naruto regardant le désordre qu'était devenue sa chambre.

Le propriétaire de la pièce avait l'impression qu'une tornade était passée par sa chambre tellement des vêtements traînés de partout. Naruto voyait même un caleçon pendu sur la barre de rideau.

- Comment s'est arrivé là? demanda suspicieusement le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Il décida de ne pas chercher plus loin continuant à regarder sa mère qui jetait ses vêtements dans toute la chambre. Un jean atterrit d'ailleurs en plein sur le visage de Naruto qui commença à partir discrètement. Son père était dans le couloir attendant que le calme revienne pour entrer dans la pièce.

- Comment est ta chambre? Osa demander Minato.

- Je ne la reconnais plus sous ce tas de vêtement, répondit Naruto. Et après, on dit que c'est moi la tornade de la famille. Eh bien maintenant qu'ils rencontrent ma mère.

- Poussin! S'extasia la voix de Kushina dépassant sa tête. J'ai trouvé!

Elle montra les vêtements et Naruto manqua de se frapper la tête contre un mur, priant que la mort vienne le chercher rapidement.

- Chérie, tenta Minato en déglutissant. Ce sont des vêtements qui datent de quand Naruto avait huit ans.

La rousse regarda l'ensemble puis regarda son fils qui frappa sa tête contre sa main. Sa mère était des fois un cas assez particulier et son père, un homme courageux pour avoir épousé une telle femme.

- Maman, sors de ma chambre, je vais trouver mes vêtements tout seul, dit Naruto.

- Comment tu me parles jeune homme, je suis encore ta mère, répliqua Kushina.

- Oui mais à force, tu vas me mettre en retard, répondit le blond. Regarde il est presque 9h15 et Sasuke arrive dans même un quart d'heure.

Naruto poussa sa mère hors de la chambre et il commença à regarder les différents vêtements qui jonchaient tristement sur le sol, la chaise de bureau, la télévision, le lit, toute la pièce n'avait pas été épargnée par l'attaque de Kushina.

Après cinq minutes, l'ensemble de Naruto était prêt et mit. Le tee-shirt était simple mais joli, il était bleu turquoise surmonté d'une veste noir où un magnifique renard était dessiné dans son dos. Il portait un short arrivant à la hauteur de ses genoux de couleur noir. Naruto descendit où il pouvait entendre les pleures de sa mère. Le blond savait que s'était important pour elle d'habiller son garçon pour son premier rendez-vous mais s'il la laissait faire. Il y avait de forte chance qu'il finisse avec les vêtements qu'il portait pendant la maternel.

Il décida d'aller la voir même si elle le forcerait sans doute à changer de vêtement.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit et Naruto alla ouvrir et il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Sasuke sur le pas de la porte. Le brun était beau et c'était une chose que le blond pouvait être d'accord avec les filles de son lycée.

- Salut, es-tu prêt? demanda Sasuke.

- Et comment que je suis prêt. Maman! Papa! A ce soir! s'exclama Naruto avant de fermer la porte.

Le brun passa son bras par dessus l'épaule du blond qui rougit.

- Tu es très beau Naruto, dit son ami au creux de son oreille.

- J'ai choisi tout seul mes vêtements, répondit le blond. Kiba nous a donné rendez-vous à la fontaine au quartier des cinq Kage. L'exposition a lieu où?

- A la rue Kyubi au Nord de Konoha.

- Sérieux? S'étonna Naruto.

- Pourquoi?

- Je suis né à l'hôpital de là-bas, c'est vraiment un bel endroit. Il y a même une chapelle, sourit le blond.

- Si tu veux, on pourra se marier là-bas, dit Sasuke.

Naruto rougit avant de foudroyer son ami du regard.

- Nous ne sommes pas encore ensemble Sasuke...

- Cela ne serait tardé, répondit le brun coupant le blond.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi sur de toi?

- Tu as dit "encore". Et puis c'est toi qui parlais d'une chapelle.

- Parce que je suis déjà allé dedans et que les vitraux sont vraiment magnifiques. Je ne pensais pas mariage.

Sasuke sourit discrètement voyant la fameuse fontaine et les amis de Naruto. Ce dernier s'arrêta semblant en proie à des doutes.

- Que t'arrive-t-il? demanda le brun malgré qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir faire un pas de plus. Que vont-ils penser de moi? J'ai peur Sasuke, dit Naruto.

- Prends-moi la main, peut-être que cela t'insufflera du courage.

Le blond regarda la main tendue de son main avant de la prendre.

- Nous irons à ton rythme, dit Sasuke. Sache que si tu as besoin, je suis là. S'ils te rejettent c'est qu'ils sont idiots et que l'amitié qu'ils ont pour toi n'est pas réel.

- Comme l'amour? S'étonna Naruto.

- L'amour et l'amitié sont des sentiments bien étranges, répondit le brun marchant lentement.

- Tu l'as dit mais surtout ne lâche pas ma main.

- Je n'allais pas la lâcher de toute façon.

Naruto rit doucement allant vers ses amis qui riaient ensemble. Comme toujours Kiba faisait le guignol avec sa copine dans ses bras. Le blond vit deux nouvelles têtes Sakura Haruno et Ino Yamanaka. Le courage de Naruto commençait à le perdre en voyant les deux femmes amoureuses de Sasuke. Ce dernier sentit le stresse naître de plus en plus, les mains de son ami tremblaient de manière frénétiques et incontrôlables.

- Tout ira bien Naruto, je te le promets, souffla Sasuke.

- Pourquoi il y a Sakura et Ino? demanda Naruto.

- C'est vrai que je ne t'en avais pas parlé, Sakura s'est convertie disant que son amour pour moi a pris une ampleur plutôt _extrême. _Ne t'en fais pas, elle n'est pas bien méchante quand on la connaît, prévint le brun. Et Ino suivait juste Sakura.

Naruto hocha la tête et ils arrivèrent vers le groupe mais le blond préférait se cacher derrière Sasuke. Ce dernier sourit se disant que son ami était mignon à jouer les timides.

- Sasuke! Comment vas-tu l'ami? s'exclama Kiba avant de voir une forme derrière le brun. Naruto, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher derrière ton petit-ami.

Tout le monde tourna leur visage vers les deux nouveaux arrivants. Sasuke soupira sentant les mains de Naruto dans son dos devenir de plus en plus tremblant. Le brun décida de se décaler dévoilant son ami aux yeux de tous.

Toute la bande écarquilla les yeux en voyant la personne avec Sasuke. Ils s'étaient attendus à une jolie fille aux cheveux attachés en couette ou chignon mais pas à une personne aux cheveux courts, les joues rouges ayant le regard qui fuit. Kiba pouvait presque voir la copie caractérielle de sa petite-amie.

- Salut les amis, dit le blond.

Sasuke décida de venir en aide à son ami perdu.

- Oui Naruto Uzumaki n'est pas une fille mais un garçon, résuma rapidement le brun augmentant les rougeurs sur les joues de Naruto.

- Comment fais-tu pour les choses aussi naturellement Teme? s'exclama le blond.

"Teme", la seule personne qui pouvait appeler Sasuke ainsi était bel et bien.

- Oh bon sang, tu es entrain de nous dire que le lycée court après un garçon, souffla Kiba.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, dit Tenten.

- Je le savais, intervint Shikamaru attirant tous les regards sur lui. Il était évident que Naruto était un garçon. Il n'avait aucune manière de fille même Sakura n'est pas aussi garçon manqué que lui.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils se disant que Shikamaru n'aurait pas Naruto. Ce dernier était à lui.

- Mais comment ça se fait? demanda Hinata. Tu semblais pourtant d'accord pour faire du shopping.

- Je sais! C'est une farce! s'exclama Kiba. Tu t'es seulement coupé les cheveux pour qu'on croit que tu es un garçon.

Le brun soupira avant de prendre la main du châtain pour la poser sur la poitrine inexistante de Naruto. Ce dernier rougit et Kiba tâta mais il blanchit à vue d'œil.

- Tu me crois maintenant? demanda Sasuke.

- Naru... Naruto est un garçon, dit le chien d'une voix un peu paniqué.

- Désolé Kiba, souffla enfin le blond.

Le châtain regarda son ami qui avait détourné les yeux. Naruto avait peur d'affronter la colère de Kiba

- Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit avant? demanda Neji.

- Tout simplement car je n'avais pas le droit, répondit Naruto.

- Et maintenant? Continua Sakura qui intervint dans la conversation.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué, dit Sasuke. J'ai appris pour Naruto ce qui fait que désormais il peut vivre comme un garçon ordinaire

- Le plus simple Naruto, c'est que tu nous racontes tout, sourit Tenten.

Le blond hocha la tête parlant des traditions de sa famille, de son obligation à devenir une fille et de Sasuke. Tout le monde s'était tut durant l'explication de leur ami, le discours finit, Naruto attendait le jugement des compagnons.

- C'est vraiment mignon! s'exclama Tenten.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que des familles pouvaient être aussi romantiques, dit Sakura. C'est vrai que la véritable beauté n'est pas extérieure mais intérieur. Je l'ai compris avec Sasuke.

- Donc en gros, si la personne qui trouve ton identité est un mec, c'est lui qui t'es destiné? demanda Kiba. C'est franchement bizarre comme pratique.

- Mon frère s'est marié avec son cousin, intervint Sasuke.

- Du calme mec, je ne critique pas c'est juste que je peux me mettre à ta place Naruto. Comment peux-tu vraiment être amoureux d'une personne qui a juste regardé sous ta jupe? Regarde Shikamaru, il avait découvert avant nous le poteau rose pourtant il n'est pas amoureux de Naruto.

- Je pense que l'amour, c'est une chose bien plus compliquer, dit le blond. Ce n'est pas une question de sexe, ni d'âge au fond de toi tu sais qui est celle qui te convient le mieux. Mais sache que 100% des mariages Uzumaki qui s'est produit, il n'y a eu aucun divorce.

- Et ta grand-mère? demanda Sasuke.

- Elle est morte d'une maladie plutôt grave mais elle n'a pas divorcé, répondit Naruto. Ce n'est pas tout mais il fallait qu'on aille à une exposition, n'est-ce pas?

La troupe hocha la tête. Les discussions allaient de bon train tout le monde questionnait Naruto sur comment était sa vie de fille, s'il avait un choix il préférait quel sexe.

Sasuke souriait en voyant que son blond avait retrouvé le sourire. Shikamaru vint à ses côtés.

- Tu le savais depuis quand? demanda le brun.

- Depuis que j'ai vu la première fois Naruto, les filles sont galères c'est pour cela que j'ai su, répondit Shikamaru. Prends bien soin de lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'allais pas le lâcher, répondit Sasuke. Et puis, je n'ai jamais eu ma réponse.

- Ta réponse? S'étonna l'ananas.

Sasuke sourit mystérieusement avant de rejoindre le groupe pour garder Naruto près de lui. Après tout, même si ses amis étaient au courant, il avait quelque chose à gagner et c'était le jeu de séduction. Il allait réfléchi à comment parvenir à ses fins. Surtout que le blond ne semblait pas du tout insensible à son charme.

Naruto se sentait étouffé avec toutes ses questions, pourquoi la conversation avait dérivé sur les maquillages potentiels qu'il mettait? Une chance, Sasuke vint à sa rescousse affirmant que le blond n'avait pas besoin de chose superficielle pour être beau.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'exposition. Cette dernière était immense tellement qu'ils ont du la mettre dans un immeuble assez imposant au coeur de la rue Kyubi. Naruto était aussi content qu'un enfant, il força presque ses amis à rentrer le plus rapidement possible. L'entrée était gratuite exceptionnellement ce jour-ci et il y avait un peuple monstre.

Naruto était obligé de tenir la main de Sasuke pour éviter d'être écrasé par un torrent de monde. Malheureusement, dans la mêlée, ils perdirent la bande se retrouvant rien que tous les deux. Le blond reçut un message de la part de Kiba.

"_On va se séparer c'est impossible de rester tous ensembles. Ce midi, on se rejoint à la cafétéria de l'expo. Je suis avec Hinata, Sakura, Neji et Shikamaru_"

Sasuke regarda par dessus l'épaule de Naruto avant de sourire.

- Nous avons toute une matinée rien que tous les deux, souffla le brun.

- Il semblerait, répondit Naruto souriant à son ami.

Sasuke tendit sa main au blond pour commencer l'exposition. Ils avaient pris un plan des lieux. Naruto commençait à être surexcité à l'idée de visiter cette forteresse du cinéma. Il avait commencé par tous les films datant de l'après guerre avec des films de Charlie Chaplin. En entrant, la pièce reprenait un passage du film muet le plus connu. Les couleurs étaient en noir et blanc pour reprendre l'authenticité de l'époque. Naruto ne pouvait pas nier que c'était réussi.

- Naruto, dit une voix et il vit Sasuke avec le chapeau melon et la canne de Charlie Chaplin.

- Monsieur, ceci vous va à ravir, se moqua Naruto.

Le brun s'avança de sa proie pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tout me va bien sachez-le monsieur Uzumaki, répondit-il.

- Vantard, sourit le blond.

Sasuke déposa les accessoires pour continuer la visite. Ils tombèrent sur un des films les plus cultes "Star Wars". Naruto prit un sabre laser ainsi que le brun.

- Naruto, je suis ton amant, dit-il imitant la voix de Dark Vador.

- Tu le crois que je sache, je n'ai encore rien dit, répondit le blond attaquant Sasuke d'un coup de sabre.

Naruto regarda autour de lui pour voir des personnes les regarder étrangement. Le plus jeune rougit devant le peuple qui les dévisageait. Sasuke soupira se disant que son ami n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec des personnes autour de lui. Il devait avouer que deux garçons parlant "d'amant" c'était un peu étrange mais Sasuke s'en fichait. Il ne les verrait pas après l'expo.

Les deux garçons avaient continué leur visite en passant par "retour vers le futur", "le crocodile Dundee", "Belle et Sébastien" et "Friends". Effectivement, il y avait également des séries mais ceci ne semblait pas les formalisés. Les salles étaient rattachées l'une à l'autre permettant aux visiteurs de voir un nombre important de film. Naruto devait avouer que les films et séries américaines prenaient une grande place dans l'exposition. Il y avait quelques films anglais tel que "Sherlock Holmes", "Harry Potter", "Titanic" et "la guilde des justiciers extraordinaires". Des films français tel que "Bienvenu chez les Ch'tis" l'un des films à avoir eu un bon nombre de sortie au cinéma mais qui était loin d'égaler "Avatar", "les Bronzés" et pleins d'autres films tout aussi connu.

L'exposition s'étendait sur sept étages entier dont un était seulement pour la restauration et les souvenirs. Il y avait des ascenseurs pour pouvoir changer d'étage quand ils voulaient. Sasuke comprenait la chance que lui offrait Yahiko. Naruto était un vrai passionné de cinéma et de séries. Il pouvait être sur que dans chacune des salles, il sortait quelque chose en lien avec l'animation. Comme dans la pièce de "retour vers le futur", il avait menacé Sasuke d'utiliser son Mp4 pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait avec du bon hard rock du genre Trivium. Pour beaucoup, cet musique réveillait bien, Naruto le savait car il avait essayé "Ascendancy" sur sa mère. Malheureusement, cela avait échoué, comme punition il devait rester habiller pendant toute une semaine en fille sans obtenir le droit de devenir un garçon.

Pourtant le refrain était plutôt tranquille mais bon, chacun ses goûts. Sasuke en réponse à la menace avait annoncé que s'il le réveillait avec ce genre de musique Naruto pouvait être sur qu'il n'en sortirait pas vivant et ce ne serait pas en fille qu'il allait rester habiller. Le brun trouvait la tenue d'Adam beaucoup plus adéquate pour un méchant garçon tel que lui.

Par la suite, les salles s'étaient enchaînées mais aucune trace de leurs amis pour le plus grand bonheur de Sasuke. Ce dernier pouvait profiter pleinement de Naruto sans aucune interruption de la part d'un ami plutôt curieux.

Soudain, Sasuke entendit une voix criarde qui était reconnaissable que d'une seule personne, Karin. Le brun ne donnait pas cher de la peau de Naruto si jamais sa "chère" cousine le voyait main dans la main avec lui et en garçon. Après tout, elle était une Uzumaki donc au courant des pratiques et des traditions de sa famille. Sasuke ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de tirer son ami vers un coin sombre de la pièce.

- Tu es vraiment entreprenant, dit Naruto mais il comprit que ceci n'était pas prévu.

- Il y a Karin, répondit Sasuke.

Ces quatre mots eurent raisons du blond qui comprenait leurs conséquences.

- Comment on fait si elle nous trouve et moi en garçon, paniqua Naruto.

- On te déguise en fille? demanda Sasuke sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Tu rêves mon gars, le meilleur moyen de ne pas la voir et de l'éviter, répondit le blond.

Sasuke sourit avant d'avoir une illumination.

- Nous sommes dans le domaine du cinéma donc il y a forcément des accessoires, proposa le brun.

- Allons, dans la salle Sherlock Holmes, dit Naruto.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons étaient vêtus comme le fervent Sherlock Holmes et Docteur Watson. Sasuke avait des lunettes sombres du style lunette de soleil avec une longue blouse blanche. Naruto était vêtu de la fameuse tenue écossaise de Sherlock Holmes. Une fausse pipe dans le bec, il regarda le corps au sol recouvert de sauce tomate pour imiter le sang de la victime.

Un public entourait le duo de détective amateur.

- C'est élémentaire mon cher Watson, dit Naruto d'une voix faussement anglaise. La victime n'est pas morte.

- Que voulez-vous dire monsieur Holmes? demanda Sasuke dans un accent anglais parfait.

- Comment une personne peut prétendre être morte avec de la tomate sur le ventre. Ah moins que c'est homicide de tomate, expliqua le blond apportant sa pipe à ses lèvres. Dans ce cas, pauvre tomate.

- C'est bon les tomates, dit le brun.

- J'ai trouvé le tueur et c'est vous monsieur Watson. Vous avez tué des pauvres tomates innocentes!

Le public se mit à rire et les deux garçons virent la cousine de Naruto passer comme si de rien n'était. Ils soufflèrent de soulagement en voyant que tout ceci avait fonctionné.

La victime se redressa et il se fit remercier par les deux garçons. La personne se nommait Konohamaru, un ami de Sasuke. C'était une chance pour eux de tomber sur lui dans toute cette foule de touriste.

- C'était amusant, sourit le plus jeune.

- Merci beaucoup Konohamaru, dit Sasuke. Je te rachèterai un tee-shirt.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, les filles aiment les garçons courageux.

- Oui mais quand ils ne sont pas recouverts de sauce tomate, intervint Naruto.

Konohamaru rougit avant de rire dans son écharpe plutôt longue. Les amis se séparèrent après un achat de tee-shirt pour leur ancienne victime.

Naruto devait avouer qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé, Sasuke était un bon partenaire de jeu. Les joues du blond se chauffèrent étrangement. C'était vrai que le brun ne le laissait pas indifférent, son coeur battait la chamade, il aimait tenir la main douce et chaleureusement de son _ami_. Naruto aurait aimé lui dire "moi aussi je t'aime" mais selon Yahiko c'était comme dire "oui, je le veux". Il fallait voir jusqu'où pourrait aller la personne pour l'avoir.

C'était pour cela que le jeu de séduction l'avait intéressé. Il avait une preuve que Sasuke serait prêt à utiliser tous les moyens inimaginables pour l'avoir. Ils avaient passé le stade de l'amour physique, c'était un amour véritable mais inavoué.

Ils continuèrent à marcher à travers les salles riant des petits passages de certain films comme celui des "Bronzés", "Rien à déclarer", "le Flic de Beverly Hill". Ils avaient également des films catastrophes tels que "le Jour d'après", "Volcano", "Twister". Des comédies romantiques où ils avaient croisé Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Neji et Shikamaru. Les deux filles regardaient les images d'un film nommé "Vous avez un message". Naruto connaissait ce film avec Tom Hawks. C'était l'histoire de deux personnes qui s'aimaient sur internet mais dans la vie réelle, ils étaient comme chien et chat.

Hinata et Sakura semblaient avoir des étoiles dans les yeux à chaque scène du film qu'il montrait sur des petits écrans. Juste à côté, il y avait les films romantiques dont un "August Rush". Un film magnifique qui parlait de musique, le fils orphelinat qui recherche ses parents, persuadé qu'ils sont capables de l'entendre et de le retrouver. Naruto avait manqué de verser plusieurs larmes tellement le film était magnifique.

Sasuke décida qu'il était temps de continuer la visite surtout qu'il était presque midi. Le brun prit la main de Naruto mais lorsqu'ils allaient quitter la pièce, ils tombèrent sur une rousse reconnaissable entre toute, Karin.

- Sasuke, je savais bien que je t'avais vu! S'exclama-t-elle avant de regarder Naruto.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'apparence de son cousin et leur main lié.

- Tu me trompes avec mon cousin? Ne savais-tu pas que c'est un travesti? Cracha Karin. Il est la honte de la famille Uzumaki tout comme son cousin Yahiko qui s'est marié avec un gay.

- Ce "gay" dont tu parles est mon frère, répliqua sèchement Sasuke.

- Alors il semblerait que ton frère s'est fait avoir par la lubie folle des Uzumaki sur la "destinée". Tu es également entrain de te fourvoyer Sasuke, comment peux-tu l'aimer lui alors que tu as moi?

- Je préfère l'aimer _lui _comme tu dis qu'un thon comme quoi, répondit le brun commençant à tirer Naruto pour l'emmener dans l'ascenseur.

Ils entrèrent ignorant les regards noirs de Karin. Dès que les portes furent fermées, elle donna un énorme coup de pied dans les portes avec une telle forte que la boîte de commande de l'ascenseur grésilla dangereusement.

XXX

L'ascenseur se stoppa d'un coup et Naruto tomba sur Sasuke. Le courant s'éteignit m'étant les deux garçons dans un noir complet.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, il manquait plus qu'une panne, jura Sasuke.

Soudain, le brun entendit des pleures venant de sur lui. Il comprit que cela venait de Naruto étant seul dans cette cabine.

- Tout va bien Naruto, souffla-t-il.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi? demanda Naruto. Par ma faute, tu seras sans doute obligé de te cacher du regard des gens. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres par ma faute. Ma cousine a raison.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- Elle t'a mis le doute? Tu doutes vraiment de mon amour pour toi? Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je te séduirai? Je ne dis pas mes mots à la légère Naruto, le "destin"? Moi non plus, je n'y crois pas mais sache que depuis que je t'ai rencontré ma vision des choses à changer, s'exclama Sasuke. Alors oui, je te le dit de nouveau Naruto pour que sa rentre dans ta tête. Je t'aime!

Les sanglots se turent mais Naruto continua à pleurer, non de tristesse mais de joie. Son coeur battait la chamade, il s'avança vers Sasuke et il embrassa la première chose sous ses lèvres.

- C'est mon nez baka, sourit Sasuke. Si tu veux m'embrasser fais-le ici.

Le brun prit la tête de Naruto pour l'amener à ses lèvres. Le baiser était doux et rempli de non-dit. Par manque d'aire, Naruto rompit ce moment magique plantant son regard dans celui de Sasuke qu'il arrivait à peu près à distinguer malgré l'obscurité.

- Que me valait l'honneur de recevoir un baiser de ta part? demanda Sasuke.

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas?

- Tu te venges?

- On peut dire ça, répondit Naruto prenant Sasuke dans ses bras. J'aime bien être comme ça.

- Naruto si tu fais ça, je sens que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

- Je ne veux plus que tu te retiennes avec moi, souffla le blond mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de son ami.

- Dans ce cas...

Ils échangèrent leur place, le sol était plutôt dur et Naruto le sentait contre son dos. Sasuke prit les lèvres de son blond les mordillant tendrement.

- Je t'aime Sasuke, souffla Naruto dans un simple murmure.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire.

- J'ai finalement réussi à te séduire, dit le brun.

Naruto rougit avant d'embrasser son désormais petit-ami.

- Ne t'en vante pas trop, répliqua le blond.

- Loin de moi cette idée, répondit Sasuke. Désormais nous sommes en rendez-vous officiel.

- Nous avons toujours été dans un rendez-vous officiel, sourit Naruto.

- Attends, tu es entrain de me dire que tu m'aimais déjà avant?

- On peut dire ça.

Naruto ré embrassa Sasuke qui boudait.

- On aurait pu être un couple bien avant l'expo, dit le brun.

- Oui mais je voulais savoir ce que tu serais prêt à faire pour moi. Après tout, la découverte était accidentelle.

- Mes futurs actes, eux, ne le seront pas.

Sasuke embrassa Naruto incrustant sa langue dans la cavité buccale de son désormais amant. Un nouveau jeu se fit entre les deux garçons, celui qui dominera le baiser. Le blond tentait vainement de prendre le dessus mais la langue experte de Sasuke eut raison de lui. Les hauts étaient partis rejoindre le sol les mouvements devenaient anarchiques, les baisers ne suffisaient plus à éteindre la soif de l'autre. Les mains passaient sur le corps de l'autre dans des caresses intimes.

Sasuke prit les deux tétons de Naruto en otage les caressant, les pinçant entre son index et son pouce. Des gémissements de Naruto se firent entre dans la cabine. Le brun se sentit de plus en plus exciter dans cette endroit plutôt minuscule. La chaleur avait monté d'un coup et des petites LED de secours s'étaient mises en marche laissant une petite visibilité. Les lèvres de Sasuke quittèrent celles de Naruto pour se poser sur son cou halé déposant une tornade de baiser laissant des marques violacées à certain de ses passages.

Le blond ayant assez d'être celui qui reçoit, décida de prendre un téton de Sasuke en bouche pour le suçoter, le mordiller et le lécher. Sasuke en fut ravi de ces petites attentions, continua le sien sur la gorge offerte de Naruto. Ce dernier abandonna les tétons de son amant pour s'assoir sur ses cuisses frottant leurs deux désirs entre eux.

Naruto recommença la friction entre eux relâchant des gémissements des deux côtés. Sasuke, impatient, retira les dernier vêtements les mettant aussi nu que le jour de leur naissance. Les deux garçons regardaient leur virilité respectif mais ne tenant plus Sasuke prit la verge de Naruto pour effectuer des mouvements de pompe et le blond en fit de même pour son amant.

- Na... Ruto, gémit Sasuke. Bon sang... C'est trop bon...

- Sas... Aaah, dit le blond éjaculant en premier.

Sasuke sourit.

- Précoce?

- Je ne fais pas ça souvent, répondit Naruto rouge de honte.

- Veux-tu continuer? Proposa Sasuke

- Tu me demandes ça maintenant? Alors que j'en ai envie?

- Moi aussi j'en ai envie mais je ne veux pas te brusquer, tenta le brun.

- Je te veux maintenant, claqua la voix de Naruto comme un ordre.

Sasuke sourit sournoisement.

- A vos ordre, répondit-il en prenant les lèvres de son amant.

Le brun reprit le membre de Naruto, lui permettant de reprendre du plaisir. La réaction du blond fut immédiate et sa verge se redressa petit à petit. Sasuke décida de donner encore plus de plaisir à son petit ami en prenant la verge à demi érigé entre ses lèvres.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de gémir tellement le traitement était divin. Il était maintenant sur que son membre était parfaitement érigé. La langue de Sasuke s'amusait avec le gland à son extrémité donnant encore plus de sensation exquise.

Sasuke se retira avant que son blond ne put jouir, léchant désormais trois doigts, les enfournant dans sa bouche imaginant la verge de Naruto à la place de ses phalanges. Une fois parfaitement lubrifié, Sasuke incita le blond à se retourner et à se mettre à quatre pattes.

- Pourquoi je dois faire ça? Râla Naruto exécutant la demande de son brun.

- Comme ça je peux mieux préparer, souffla Sasuke au creux de l'oreille de son amant présentant un doigt à l'intimité de Naruto.

Le brun fit pénétrer le premier doigt lentement sentant la chaleur du corps de son petit-ami. Naruto gémit de douleur se demandant comment il allait pouvoir faire l'amour si un seul doigt avait du mal à rentrer. Sasuke embrassa le dos de son blond pour tenter de le calmer et de lui faire penser à autre chose. La respiration de Naruto se refit calme alors que le brun commençait les mouvements de va et viens lent et régulier avant d'ajouter le deuxième.

La douleur revint et Sasuke agit rapidement prenant la verge tendue de son amant imprimant des mouvements de pompe, les gémissements douloureux devinrent des gémissements de plaisir. Naruto tentait d'en avoir plus remuant inconsciemment le bassin. Sasuke fit entrer le troisième doigt mais ceci n'arrêtait pas les gestes incontrôlables du blond qui voulait du plaisir.

Soudain, un gémissement se fit plus fort que les autres et Sasuke sourit comprenant où il avait touché. Le cadet Uchiha retira ses doigts jugeant son amant assez préparé pour la suite des événements. Sasuke tâta le sol se disant que s'il le faisait comme lui avait appris son frère. Le dos de Naruto allait déguster tellement le sol était inconfortable et rugueux.

Il prit Naruto pour l'emmener vers lui, le retournant pour permettre à leurs lèvres de se retrouver.

- Tu es prêt Naruto? demanda Sasuke.

- Oui, souffla le blond se laissant guider par son amant.

Ce dernier positionna Naruto au dessus de sa verge, le pénétrant délicatement. Le blond ressentit une douleur atroce totalement différente des doigts qu'il avait eus tantôt en lui. C'était beaucoup plus imposant. Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Sasuke se retint de commencer le moindre mouvement, la sensation d'être dans le blond était exquise et jouissif. Le brun prit la verge de son amant pour continuer les mouvements de pompe atténuant légèrement la douleur.

Naruto annonça les premiers mouvements de hanche donnant le signal à Sasuke qu'il pouvait bouger. Ce dernier ne se fit pas dire deux fois et il commença à remuer lentement pour habituer son amant.

Soudain, Sasuke percuta de plein fouet la prostate de son blond. Ce dernier gémit plus fortement réclamant, même ordonnant à son brun d'y aller plus fort, plus vite et plus loin. Le plus vieux décida d'assouvir les désirs de son petit-ami frappant encore et encore la prostate recevant comme cadeau les gémissements de plus en plus fort. La délivrance se répercuta entre les deux garçons qui éteignirent le septième ciel, Sasuke dans son blond et ce dernier entre eux deux.

Ils restèrent un moment blotti l'un contre l'autre. La verge de Sasuke toujours en Naruto avant qu'il ne se retire. Les deux garçons s'habillèrent mais cela fut un peu plus difficile pour le blond qui commençait à ressentir les douleurs de leur ébat précédent. Ils restèrent assis l'un contre l'autre lorsqu'enfin la voix des secours retentit pour les prévenir d'un léger disfonctionnement. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le salon d'entrée. Des agents de l'immeuble étaient présents ainsi que le directeur de l'exposition qui s'excusa du malheureux incident proposant des places gratuites pour leur prochaine venu à Konoha.

Leurs amis les attendaient inquiet mais rassurer. Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent vers eux malgré que le blond marchait un peu bizarrement.

- Le sol de la cabine était trop dur Naruto? demanda Kiba.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'autre chose Kiba, répondit Shikamaru.

Naruto rougit et Sasuke décida de reporter leur après-midi entre ami pour ramener le blond chez lui.

Après avoir salué, Kiba osa tout de même demander à son ami le surdoué.

- Tu crois qu'ils?

- On fait l'amour? Tu ne savais pas que dans les ascenseurs quand ils sont en panne, dans les nouveaux bâtiments, il y a des caméras pour vérifier l'état de santé des personnes présentes. En voyant les regards rouges des techniciens, j'ai tout de suite compris, répondit Shikamaru. La police a d'ailleurs arrêté Karin qui devra payer une somme conséquente pour rembourser l'ascenseur cassé.

- Bon sang, les techniciens ont du se rincer l'œil, souffla Lee arrivant dans la conversation.

- Pas tant que ça, ils ont dit: "laissons-leur un peu d'intimité". C'est pour cela que les réparations ont pris du temps, répondit Sakura. Pour un matériel défectueux, il faut au moins cinq minutes pour le réparer. Ils étaient dedans depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes avec l'air renouveler.

Le groupe d'ami sourit se disant qu'au moins, les deux garçons étaient officiellement en couple.

XXX

Dans la maison de Naruto, les deux garçons étaient couchés sur le lit du blond continuant à se caresser doucement.

- Je t'aime Naruto, dit Sasuke.

- Moi aussi, répondit Naruto. Finalement tu as réussi à me séduire.

- En séduction, je suis le meilleur, répliqua le brun.

- Vantard.

- Regarde, j'ai réussi à t'avoir.

- Et quel était ce plan de séduction? demanda Naruto.

- Aucun, je voulais seulement te faire plaisir, répondit Sasuke.

- C'était un bon plan, sourit le blond embrassant son petit-ami.

- Par contre, toi tu m'as séduit.

Naruto rougit avant de détourner les yeux.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu me parles, répondit le blond.

- Tu crois vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué au mariage les petits regards que tu m'envoyais? Naruto, dans le fond, c'est toi qui m'as séduit en premier. J'ai juste inversé les rôles étant déjà sous ton charme.

Naruto sourit doucement posant sa tête contre le torse de son brun.

- Tu as remarqué quoi d'autre?

- Que je t'aimais comme un dingue, répondit Sasuke. On peut le refaire encore une fois?

Naruto rougit avant d'embrasser son amant.

- Oui mais d'abord... Séduis-moi si tu le peux, murmura le blond comme pour annoncer le début d'un jeu alors que la radio chantait la chanson de One Republic "Secret".

* * *

Chanson: Secret de One Republic

Lovelessnaru-chan: Enfin fini! Je suis trop contente.

Naru: Pourquoi tu m'as fait devenir une fille dans ta fic, cela ne te ressemble pas?

Lovelessnaru-chan: Je voulais changer un peu et tu es un garçon forcé à s'habiller en fille nuance!

Sasu: Cela revient au même, sinon pourquoi avoir mis des caméras dans les ascenseurs?

Lovelessnaru-chan: J'avais dans une série qu'il avait mis des caméras dans un ascenseur et les idées de fin me sont venues grâce à ça^^.

Sasu: Oui mais c'est atteinte au voyeurisme! Je ne peux pas faire l'amour à Naruto en paix? Même dans un ascenseur?

Lovelessnaru-chan: Il semblerait que non.

Sasu: Enlève cette scène où je détruis ton bébé qui te sert d'ordinateur!

Lovelessnaru-chan: (panique) Non tu ne peux pas lui faire ça, j'y tiens trop à lui sinon mes lecteurs ne pourront pas lire les suites de mes fics.

Naru: En parlant de suite, je tiens à faire une annonce. Sachez cher lecteur qui lit cette amatie de connerie de fin de fic de la part de notre auteur Lovelessnaru-chan. Des fics tels que Familier partie 2, La vérité derrière ton masque, Délivre-nous, Grand deviendra petit, les Jinchuriki d'Uzushio et Athéna. Son actuellement en cours d'écriture et tarde à être fini, avec un peu de bonne volonté, elle pourra enfin vous les poster. Pour les personnes qui ont suivit Pour le Bonheur d'un ange, sachez que l'auteur avait écrit la suite sur papier et qu'elle a malheureusement perdu la dite feuille et déprime de ne pas pouvoir vous donner la suite. (Conseil: Ne jamais écrire des fics sur des feuilles volantes). Ceci était le petit bulletin dont l'auteur m'a chargé de vous transmettre vu que Sasuke avait refusé...

Sasu: Le paiement était que je sois seme mais avec elle, je le suis tout le temps.

Lovelessnaru-chan: Méchant! Donc voilà, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé cette fic et je vous dis à la prochaine pour un autres chapitres ou OS de ma part^^


End file.
